


Drafts

by Food1



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/Food1
Summary: Basically, I am dropping all the drafts that I had not touched for the last 3-4 months and probably have a low chance of ever coming back as full stories.





	1. Mean Boyz (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Mean Boyz (But Not Really) 
> 
> Supposed to be something about Kevin being the new kid from Canada and was supposed to help the three popular boyz in school become better persons and be a supportive friend.
> 
> Made on December 2, 2018

 

☜☆☞

"I'm so happy right now!" said mom as she hugged me very tightly. I wanted to gasp for air right there and then.

 

 

"Me too, now smile," said dad as he took a picture of me and mother. I smiled and so did my mother.

 

 

"I can't believe it. It's your first day of school!" exclaimed my mother as she kissed my cheek.

 

 

I sighed as I looked at my dad's car. I can't believe that I was 18 when I started schooling. I was actually homeschooled and from another country.

 

 

You know what they say about how students from another country are very weird like...

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

_"Salut! Je suis Jiornyu Jujuondatbeat. J'aime la bite et je suis actuellement en manque de viande de paon et ça me fait mal-"_

 

 

_☜☆☞_

 

 

Or something else...

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

_"Isa akong putang-inang kasapi ng tribo ng mga tae ng mga taga-ibang planeta!"_

 

 

_☜☆_ ☞

 

 

But I promise that I'm not weird. Probably. I think I probably thought of ASMR as Awesome Synchronized Metallic Rats one time but for the most part, I'm pretty normal.

 

 

My dad soon let me in his car and drove me to school while I waved goodbye at my mother. After that I held my chest and took a deep breath.

 

 

"You okay there, Kev?"

 

 

"Yes Dad, just nervous."

 

 

Dad chuckled.

 

 

"You will be okay, Kev. School's going to be alright."

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

I actually didn't expect high school to be this wild. (?)

 

 

There are a bunch of people twerking. Was that normal? I mean Canada has no things like that. Or maybe I was just to busy eating poutine. Can't help it, that stuff's good. People were hitting the trees and many of them were screaming.

 

 

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my arm.

 

 

"Transfer student?"

 

 

I turned at their direction and I saw two people. It was a tan boy and a tall girl. Pretty faces to be honest.

 

 

"Seems new, Sunwoo. Also very pale, is he from Europe?" the girl asked. She was very beautiful but not my type.

 

 

"Actually, I'm from Canada," I said as both of them looked at me.

 

 

"Oh," said the the tan guy. "I'm Sunwoo by the way."

 

 

"I'm Yujin!" the girl said as I bowed.

 

 

"Kevin, Kevin Moon."

 

 

"Right. Westerners and their weird names," said Sunwoo as Yujin held my hand and dragged me inside.

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

"Excuse me, fives! A ten with a new eight is coming thru," said Yujin as she pulled me through the thick crowd of students. I gave sounds of pain as I felt their sharp rulers slice my skin. Holy moly! Was that knife?

 

 

After that, we reached the principal's office. Actually, I'm pretty sure that they pulled me here because there's actually extra room instead of lockers.

 

 

Suddenly, everyone backed up and the hallway was less crowded than before. Why? What's happening?

 

 

"Ugh, here comes the Bermuda Triangle," said Sunwoo as he leaned in on one of the sides of the lockers.

 

 

"Who are they?" I asked as Sunwoo scoffed. He seems like he is genuinely annoyed at them.

 

 

"Only the most popular boys in school," he replied.

 

 

Yujin then pointed at the black haired one.

 

 

"Do you see that guy? That's Lee Juyeon. Resident dummy of the school."

 

 

"Yeah, one time he asked me if his drawing of a moon was good. He drew a circle."

 

 

I held my mouth.

 

 

"That's kinda cute," I said.

 

 

Sunwoo scoffed, "And dumb. He's cute but he's dumb. I hate dumb people. I swear, I heard him ask Choi Chanhee the spelling of red. I thought to myself that surely he couldn't be dumber and he proved me wrong. I knew he was dumb but oh my fucking God, that took the piss."

 

 

Then Yujin pointed at the one with beach blonde hair.

 

 

"That's Lee Jaehyun, he knows everything about everyone," said Sunwoo.

 

 

"Do you know why his hair is blonde? He made mad stacks selling blackmail material to the people of the school" said Yujin as Sunwoo groaned.

 

 

"Anyways, the only reason he's in the Bermuda line is because he is handsome," said Sunwoo. "His parents were former idols."

 

 

I then pointed at the middle guy.

 

 

"And Regina George takes form in Kim Younghoon," said Sunwoo.

 

 

He was handsome...and looked like a fuckboy.

 

 

"He may look like like some same ass fuckboy with a schlong dick," said Yujin as she leaned in on the locker. "But in reality, he's more than that."

 

 

"Honestly, ask people about him and you'll be met with some weird things," commented Sunwoo as he avoided looking at the Bermuda line.

 

 

"Really?" I asked Sunwoo and he nodded, so did Yujin.

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

" _Kim Younghoon is so handsome!"_

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

_"He has two ears and a nose!"_

 

 

_☜☆☞_

 

 

_"I heard, his hair is orange."_

 

 

_☜☆☞_

 

 

_"I heard he does modelling," said the woman. "In Paris."_

 

 

_☜☆☞_

 

 

_"His favorite show is My Little Pony."_

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

_"I heard that he met Kim Taehyung one time, on a stage and he bowed to him instead of a wave."_

 

 

☜☆☞

 

 

_"One time, Kim Younghoon kicked me in the balls. It was awesome!"_

 

 

_☜☆☞_

 

 

"So are you weirded out yet?" asked Yujin.

 

 

"That poor man lost his babies. How is happy about that?" I asked as Sunwoo snickered.

 

 

"That was Lee Hyunjae, Jaehyun's twin. A fucking obsessed bitch," said Sunwoo. "They don't look alike that much probably because Hyunjae is the ugly twin. Also he has a fucking shrine."

  
Okay, twins are supposed to look alike unless they're fraternal or are results of vitro-fertilization. That comment was dumb, just saying.

 

"Wow! Dedication," I said as I faintly clapped.

 

 

"That's not something to be proud of. He fucking prays with the same fucking prayer."

 

 

"It actually goes like this," said Yujin. "All the oppadeuls and eonnies, urineun Kim Younghoon's fans, haengboghan Kim Younghoon's fans, jiwonhae Kim Younghoon's fans. Please make Younghoon like me."

 

 

"How do you know that?" I asked.

 

 

"Lee Jaehyun spread it on twitter," said Yujin. "It was so funny how obsessive he was. He's so weird, no wonder Jaehyun doesn't associate with him. He's an effing weirdo."

 

 

I forced out a laugh and it was hard. How could people find that funny? They should help him get over that. He needs help.

 

 

Soon, we were in class. It was music class. My favorite class back in Canada, actually.

 

 

There were no vacant seats left. Except maybe for the one beside Hyunjae. It all seems intentional.

 

 

"Oh look, you're with the weirdo. Don't worry, once they think you're cool, they'll exchange you with the lowest person in the class hierarchy. The kid in the lowest is Haknyeon but since you're new, you're the lowest," said Sunwoo as he left me alone in front of the class. The teacher came in and ushered me to my seat next to Hyunjae and I was hesitant. I met him once, and he told me getting kicked on the balls by Kim Younghoon was awesome so even if he needs help, I'm a bit hesitant to try and be friends with him.

 

 

Finally, I sat on my seat and slowly moved my chair to the side to get away from Hyunjae.

 

 

I don't know what I heard but it's probably a sigh and some words.

 

 

_"It...ay..H...Jae...t's...ok..."_

  
☜☆☞

Kevin looked at the cafeteria and sighed.

"Remember Kevin, Remember."

☜☆☞

_"I'll give you a layout of the tables of the cafeteria._

_First we have the_

_K-Pop Fans• Hip Hop Fans• Foreigners_  
_•                       •                      •_  
_Try Hard•       Bermuda•       Drug Addicts_  
_Mean Girls       Triangle & Drunkards_  
_•                        •                       •_  
_School•       Band Members•    Our Table_  
_Athletes & Cheerleaders_

_Just circle around and you'll be fine," said Sunwoo._

_☜☆☞_

I did walk around but then someone called me.

"Hey, New Kid! Over here," called Lee Jaehyun and I looked at Sunwoo and Yujin who were shaking their heads. I was hesitant but what could go wrong, right?

I walked towards the Bermuda Triangle table and I can see different pairs of eyes on me. When I reached it, Jaehyun pulled me down and Kim Younghoon smiled.

"Hmm. What's your name?" he asked and I smiled.

"Kevin Moon," I said and Younghoon studied me.

"You're from Canada, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"If you're from Canada, why are you Asian?" Juyeon asked as Jaehyun slapped his shoulder.

"Oh my God! Juyeon, you can't just ask people why they're Asian!"

Juyeon then shut up after that.

"Actually, my parents are from South Korea, they just moved to Canada."

"Oh my God! That is so Tumblr," said Jaehyun.

"Why did you say Tumblr?" asked Younghoon in a judging manner towards Jaehyun.

"It's a slang from...the U.S."

Younghoon glared at Jaehyun.

"Say," said Younghoon as he winked at me. "Can you give us a sec?"

"Sure," I said as I looked at my lunch. Which one should I eat first?

Younghoon leaned back on his chair and whispered to Juyeon and Jaehyun.

I just sat there, eating a burger.

Then Younghoon leaned forward and smiled. "Say, we want to invite you to our table."

"It's very rare for us to do this so consider yourself lucky," said Jaehyun.

"Uh I can't-"

"Great," Younghoon smiled.

"Oh, and on Wednesdays, we hangout at Younghoon's house," added Jaehyun.

☜☆☞

"You're shitting me," said Sunwoo as he held his hair. "You're telling me that Younghoon, Kim fucking Younghoon, invited you to have lunch with them?"

"Yes," I said as Sunwoo laughed. "Never have I ever witnessed Kim Younghoon inviting someone to sit with them."

"He seems nice," I commented as Sunwoo stopped laughing.

"You're delusional," said Sunwoo as I looked down. "Hm, I want to ask you a favor."

"What?" I asked as Sunwoo grinned.

"Can I ask you to be fake with them?" he asked as I looked to my side.

I really can't be fake.

"Sure!" I said as Sunwoo smiled.

"Great."

Oh God, this is going to be bad.

☜☆☞

"Nice house," I said as I looked at Younghoon's massive house.

"It's nothing new, I mean, It's kinda bland if you ask me," said Younghoon as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as Younghoon stopped along with Juyeon and Jaehyun. They all looked at me. They all had a hint of glare in them

"It's okay guys, he's new, they're abroad," said Younghoon as both J's stopped staring and gave sounds of agreement.

"So you live alone?" I asked as he nodded. I followed upstairs and towards what seems to be Younghoon's bedroom.

"They are always busy with whatever, I don't care, they probably visited me one time a year ago, I don't know," said Younghoon as he opened the door to his room. "Anyways, welcome to my room, do whatever you want, I don't care, just don't break stuff."

And he plopped on his bed. I looked at his room, nothing out of the ordinary, just a bookshelf, a night stand, a desk and a mirror.

Juyeon went to the shelf and pulled out a book. Is that Hamlet?

"Hey, Kevin, do you wanna read this? I have trouble understanding some things, " asked Juyeon as I nodded and sat down with him.

☜☆☞

Juyeon seemed to know a lot of things, how is he classified as dumb? Okay, so maybe Juyeon's Health grade was pretty low but that's all. It's the health teacher's fault for spelling chlamidya as klamidiya, condom as keondeom and penile cancer as pen isle can sir.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kevin, I'm not really good at English but I'm trying my hardest and you are fluent in English so it's nice to know that I wouldn't be struggling so much."

I smiled as I pat Juyeon's back. He was so innocent to a lot of things, gullible, naive, like a little lost boy in a midst of busy adults. It's rare to find genuine innocence this days.

"It's okay, I used to be a tutor for a lot kids back in Canada so I'm used to this," I said as Juyeon smiled. His smile was very cute. I like it, I think we will be great friends.

"Thank you so much, Kevin-ah, I appreciate the effort of you helping me," said Juyeon as I smiled at him.

"Why are you reading Hamlet?" I asked Juyeon as he looked down on the book. He was silent for a minute.

"I just want to be smart you know? My parents are smart people and so is my younger brother, I mean I'm labeled as the dumb one of the whole school, the only reason people like me is the fact that I'm handsome and being handsome is like winning the lottery here," said Juyeon as he avoided Kevin's gaze. "I overwork myself all the time so I could complete all my tasks but they always come out as satisfactory rather than amazing."

I just sat there listening.

Juyeon scoffed. "I mean, I learned Japanese all by myself but I still feel like I'm lacking, I feel like I need to do more work. I am not satisfied with everything I do. I tend to overwork myself and I have this mindset that I have to do more, I have to always do more, that I don't need to rest, that all I have to do is do more and more work until I finally reach perfection, not knowing that what I did is already perfect, too blind to even see it as that and make up imperfections."

I just sat there listened to Juyeon.

"I mean is being innocent the same thing as being dumb?" asked Juyeon as he looked at me, I shook my head.

"No, it is not," I said as he looked down.

"Not many people think that," said Juyeon as he placed the bookmark on the book and set it aside so he could lie down and put his head on my lap. "They say that I haven't tasted the bitterness of the world yet, but I feel like I did. For fuck's sake, I'm not an RBW trainee of Produce 101 Season 2, I'm motherfucking Yoon Jisung with a lot of backlash and praises. So yes, I feel like I have tasted the bitterness of the world."

I looked at Juyeon, he was almost in tears. But I feel like I helped him, I guess. Lee Juyeon, I never knew that you were hurting in some way. I smiled at him and combed his hair with my fingers, messing up the style it had. He seemed to love it, I mean I do too. I feel loved when someone plays with my hair, and not the sexual kind.

Jaehyun stood up from the desk and sat next to Juyeon who was nearing sleep.

"It's been a long time since he had ranted out his feelings, I guess he finally snapped," he said as I looked at him.

"Is he always like this? I mean, is he always overworking himself?" I asked Jaehyun. The blonde nodded as he caressed the, now, sleeping Juyeon.

"Always," said Younghoon as he sat next to the sleeping figure. "This is the first time I have seen him sleep peacefully in two years."

I looked at Younghoon. He was smiling. His smile was cute.

"Anyways, thank you, Kevin," said Younghoon as he hugged me. I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. They're like this little boys that were forced to grow up and now I feel like a caretaker. It's a new feeling, but it's nice.

☜☆☞

Lunch with the Bermuda Triangle was overwhelming. I have gotten a lot of glares and stares. I mean, we're just eating lunch. It's not that much of a big deal. I could probably seat with anyone at this point.

It fucking was. Who knew that being in this table would offer somw pros and cons. First of all, free food, thank God! Second of all, an imaginable amount of trailing eyes. Third of all, I'm fucking popular and it has only been three days.

Well Cady did get popular in just a few days also so I guess that's not that far from reality? Who am I kidding this is so fucking unrealistic, I might be dreaming.

I was walking towards the table of the Bermuda Triangle whey someone called out.

"Hey," I snapped my head at the origin of that voice. It was a woman. "We're doing a lunch survey for new students, can I ask, do you like your hotdog oily?"

I knitted my eyebrows. "Uhh-"

"Would you like your hotdog to be oily?" she asked again and I kept silent. I didn't know what to answer, what kind of question is that?

"Shin-ah, you do not break up with one of my friends and suddenly get back up and ask a poor innocent boy about a stupid made up lunch survey asking men if they want their dicks coated with pussy water slime, can I ask you, Kevin, do you want to have sex with her?" asked Jaehyun as I looked at Shin-ah, she's pretty but not my type.

"No, thank you," I said just like Cady Heron.

"You got your answer Shin-ah, he doesn't want his hotdog oily. Can you leave us alone?" said Jaehyun as Shin-ah stormed off while muttering something along the lines of "Fucking faggot."

Yeah, I think she said that.

I sat down beside Jaehyun and I started eating my lunch. Jaehyun looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked as I nodded. "That was Kang Shin-ah, pretty girl but she's too busy with either two things sex or education or both, she probably took the virginity of 95% of the nerds here in school. I just hope she doesn't have HiV or STDs that'd be devastating. Just be careful of her, okay?"

I nodded again.

"We're never really much for gossip, that's a girl thing or gay thing for that matter, no offense Jaehyun, but maybe we should educate you on who and who not to be friends with, I mean you could have friends aside from us but we're your clique so you stick with us," said Younghoon as Juyeon just ate more of his lunch, too busy to talk.

☜☆☞

It has been a week after that Shin-ah thing and we're at Younghoon's house again.

"So here is Lee Daehwi," said Jaehyun as he pointed at the picture of a smiling boy.

"Is he bad or good?"

" Good, duh! What part of Lee Daehwi screams bad whore?" asked Jaehyun.

"His smile is creepy," I said. I mean, it really is.

"That's just you, honey," as he flipped th page. It was Sunwoo and Yujin.

"Ah Kim Sunwoo and Ahn Yujin, my favorite pair," said Jaehyun as Juyeon and Younghoon looked up from what they're doing.

"What about them?" I asked, genuinely curious about them.

"I don't know why, but they genuinely hate us, from the start of highschool, he seemed to fucking hate us, mostly Younghoon but also us, he pulled a Janis Ian on us last year and that was not fucking pretty, the school became motherfucking Africa, Principal 김밧만 had to fucking call the police and poor Lee Sangyeon, he was a kind boy but easily manipulated."

I stopped for a second, what the fuck?

"Anyways, next is my precious brother Lee Hyunjae," said Jaehyun as Juyeon and Younghoon looked back to what they were doing. "He's bad, trust me."

"How so?" I asked. I kind of need answers.

"Well, first of all, he used to buy drugs, second of all, he's weird, third of all, we've kept on telling him to go to rehab but he keeps on saying that he needs to find his soulmate first, I mean, what the fuck?" Jaehyun was mad, clearly mad. "I care for him, I fucking do, he fucking has depression, he has anger issues, he's messed up on the mind, he used to have a motherfucking obsession with Younghoon and he's been suffering from PTSD for months now and he thinks love is going to solve all of it, that he doesn't need rehab, he is so fucking stubborn!"

Jaehyun was breathing heavily, he moved towards the seat that is placed on the end of Younghoon's bed. He held his forehead.

"We only have our father left and and he's already having several aches on his body from too much work, we barely have enough money and all things that my dad earns goes towards all the bills from different people who Hyunjae has caused trouble for when he was still using drugs. He's working his ass off so we can have a proper life and Hyunjae is just abusing it, I'm doing my fucking best to have amazing grades so that I can have a stable job and have enough money when I grow up and so my dad can finally rest but Hyunjae, he just wants to find love, he's 17, Kevin, 17, and he's barely passing school, he's probably going to be held back and not graduate High school. Is he thinking? College has better pussy than motherfucking highschool, I swear to God!" Jaehyun stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm ranting again."

"No, no, it's good, let all of your frustrations out," I said as Jaehyun smiled.

"And I'm fucking gay as fuck!"

I smiled. "Aww, that's nice to know."

Jaehyun smiled as he hugged me. "Thanks."

☜☆☞

_"Who run the world! Girls!"_

I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller. It was Younghoon. I answered it and put my phone on my ear.

_"Get in loser, we're going shopping!"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I'm outside your house, get out."_

I looked out my window, there was no car.

"You're in the wrong house, Younghoon."

_"It says here, "Beyonce is my lifeu," are you sure that it's not you?"_

"Yes."

_"So where do you live?"_

_☜☆_ ☞

Younghoon eyed me up as I got out of the house. He squinted his eyes as he judged my clothes.

"Are you seriously going to where that?"

I looked at my clothes.

"What's wrong with it?"

Younghoon sighed.

"Listen Kevin, no one wears an orange t-shirt with yellow jeans, a red jacket, a green cap, a pair of purple socks and blue converse. Kevin, you look like someone who's going to a pride parade and that's Jaehyun's job, also for fuck's sake is that a rainbow-colored underwear?"

"How did you know?"

"Your zipper is open."

"Why would you look at my underwear!?"

"Listen, Kevin, how could I not notice when your zipper is wide open while I was judging your outfit?"

I covered my pants.

"Let's go inside and change your clothes,  then we can buy you clothes that are actually decent."

☜☆☞

I pulled the jeans on my legs and grunted as they constricted my legs and crotch. What size is this?

"I thought you said that this was medium-sized?"

The store assistant, Hyunjoon nodded.

"Yes, it is medium sized."

"Is there anything larger than this?"

Hyunjoon smiled. "I'm sorry, we only have the sizes XS, S and M. You could try Sears."

My mouth went agape. I knew that I shouldn't have eaten that cake. But how could I not resist when the cake I brought last year fell to the floor?!


	2. Canadian Horror (Not) Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canadian Horror (Not) Story
> 
> Supposed to be a crack horror story made just for fun and included English names and a dildo wand.
> 
> Made on December 3, 2018

Jacob was setting up the mistletoe when the doorbell rang. He then hastily pinned it and ran towards the door where he opened it and saw Kevin and Jerry holding presents. He sighed, why did they have to make their presents obvious. He could clearly see the shape of a dildo and t-shirt. Actually the t-shirt was not even wrapped, the t-shirt itself is designed like a Christmas wrapper.

Behind Kevin and Jerry was Esteban and Leo. They were holding Christmas shopping bags. They were all all clothes, Jacob guesses. Then behind them was Brian and Blue, they bought key chains from what Jacob can hear from the inside of the boxes. Then Bbanghoon and Changmin were next. They were carrying Chanhee. Sangyeon and Seonoo were next, they brought ugly Christmas sweaters.

"Okay, welcome guys to my humble abode. Jerry, no, the gingerbread men are people too, we don't eat them unless it's midnight. Leo, stop trying to take Blue to the mistletoe. ¡Esteban, mi hijo, no comiendo!"

"¡Papa, hablo no Español! Detener," said Esteban as Jacob frowned.

"Mi hijo, yo soy herir. ¡No te amo nunca más!" said Jacob.

"¡Papa, yo no poder entender tú!" exclaimed Esteban.

"Tú son hablando Español, Esteban," pointed out Jacob.

"¡Yo saber!" said Eric.

"¡Callate!", shouted Jacob.

"¡No!"

Meanwhile.

"You know, they are speaking Spanish in a country whose main language is both English and French," said Kevin to Jerry as the older nodded.

"네, 말하다 한국어?", asked Jerry as Kevin facepalmed.

"Oh mon Dieu!" exclaimed Kevin.

"嘿！”，said Brian.

"By the power of Sana Potter and Momo Potter, I will turn everything back to normal," said Sangyeon as he waved the wrapped dildo around and pointed it at Jacob, Esteban, Jerry, Brian, Blue, Leo, Kevin and Bbanghoon.

◌⑅⃝●♡⋆♡LOVE♡⋆♡●⑅◌

  
Jacob fluttered open his eyes and looked around. He was in his room.

"You okay now?" asked Sangyeon and he looked at him.

"Yes," he said as Sangyeon smiled and kissed his forehead. He smiled as the older lied down with him and hugged him. He sighed contently as he hugged back.

Meanwhile.

Haknyeon squirmed


	3. False Advertisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False Advertisement 
> 
> Supposed to be a story of how an Alpha by the name of Chanhee who was often mistaken as an Omega found someone to love.
> 
> Made on December 6, 2018

Chanhee was a different kind of alpha. Instead of looking rough and more alpha-like, he has more delicate features and things more omega-like so it's not really a surprise when he is suddenly being courted by a beta, but he isn't complaining.

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

When Chanhee was born, he fooled everyone with his face, he made everyone think of him as an omega. His delicate features and small body. It was faux.

As he grew older, he grew taller and taller. His muscles began to show and he was starting to look like an alpha, until you look at his face. It was still delicate, pretty and omega-like.

Frankly, when he presented as an Alpha, his family was surprised. His father was saddened and his mother looked hopeless. Chanhee understood their reason for being sad. They wanted an omega child but instead they have two alphas. Usually, a family would rejoice when they give birth to all alphas but that wasn't the case for Chanhee's family.

When he entered school after a week of presenting, having to deal with ruts and the struggles of adjusting, he was surprised when many of his schoolmates looked eager. His alpha smell hasn't come yet, so Chanhee thinks that his schoolmates think he's an omega. He was the fairest, as they would call it, of them all. Immediately, seniors started asking him out and he refused them politely every time. That was just the first day.

The second day, juniors who presented asked him out and he also politely declined them, then the next day were sophomores then freshmen. Chanhee was overwhelmed. He got himself tested and it turns out that his scent has a hard time taking place, it was a common thing that happens to everyone who just presented.

It took exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, 10 hours, 56 minutes and 23 seconda for his scent to finally stabilise and then everyone raged. They can't believe that their used (Read: supposed) to be omega, is an alpha. Many alphas tried to dominate him, to try and make at least a submissive alpha but with new found confidence, he challenged them all into a fight and no one was able to hurt their precious fairy. They couldn't.

And that's how Chanhee's life started over, with him getting omegas instead of alphas.

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Chanhee exited out of the lecture room and sighed as he went to the food court to where his friends would be hanging out.

He spotted them, they were holding someone new. Then Younghoon spotted him.

"Channie

 


	4. Train To Your 心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train To Your 心 (Heart)
> 
> Supposed to be a story with a game like style of writing about Juyeon, the first ever infected, who was cured and now has job and that job is to save the infected and survivors from the Korean Peninsula
> 
> Made on December 7, 2018

Juyeon felt dizzy, his head hurt. Everything looks like something out of a crack video on YouTube. Like some caricature. He looked up as he heard footsteps and he saw what looks to be someone. He was wearing a lab coat or is it a doctor's coat?

"Juyeon, how do you feel?" he asked as Juyeon groaned. He tried to speak but his tongue is numb, he could only groan. "This is bad. We don't know your illness, you're acting like a zombie and we fear that you're turning into one."

Juyeon tried to look up but he was too lazy. His vision was getting darker and darker. He wanted to sleep. Everything is hurting right now.

_"Chanmin! Emergency. Lee Juyeon is dying."_

_ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー_

Juyeon opened his eyes, why is everything so dark? He looked down and saw blood on his hands. He widened his eyes. What happened?

He realized that he's in a corridor now. He's not in his bed anymore. How? How was he able to get off the bed? Wasn't he bedridden a few moments ago?

He looked around, there was light coming from the end of the hallway. He walked towards it. He heard groaning and he looked around. Nothing, he can't see anything but the groaning, the groaning won't stop. He shook it off and went to the light.

He wished he hadn't.

There was a body, she was mutilated, her face was unrecognizable. Her arms were separated from her body and her chest was clawed open. He took a step back. What had he done?

He backed up towards the wall, and he slid down after. He held his hair, what happened? Soon after, he blacked out.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon woke up again.

He was in a train station. His hospital gown was now drenched in blood. He looked at his hands, they were bloody. He held the post near him and vomited. Disgusting! He's disgusting.

Again, he asked himself, what did he do?

He stood up after and wiped his mouth. Everything was so bloody.

He looked around, the train station was empty. Lifeless. Bloody. Then he heard a train, he turned around saw a fast approaching train. He waved. He didn't know why he did it but he wanted too.

The train stopped and the door opened, there were a few boys in there.

"Come inside, it's dangerous," said one and Juyeon took his hand. He went inside and was greeted with the sight of ten other boys. There were ten boys here in total. Juyeon will be the eleventh.

They sat him down.

"What were you doing out there? You know it's dangerous, right?" another boy asked.

Juyeon tried to speak. He can.

"Lock me out," he said as the boys looked at him weirdly. "Lock me out before I pass out. I am not safe. Lock me out!"

"What are you talking about?" another asked.

"I'm one of them. Lock me out, please!" Juyeon pleaded as the boyz nodded and locked him in one of the bathrooms and locked the door and the cargo door for safety measure.

Juyeon sighed as he looked up to see the light bulb lighting the room. His vision darkened again.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon woke up outside the bathroom and his back facing the cargo door.

"Hello?" he called out. One of the boys answered back.

"Hello?" he said as Juyeon knocked.

"What happened?" ge asked as he heard the boy give a shivered sound.

"You turned into one of them. Then after thirty minutes, you stopped. Are you back to normal?"

Juyeon stood up and looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom.

"As normal as a person with a bloody face can get."

He heard the boy give a sound of confirmation.

Juyeom then sat again.

"I feel sleepy, make sure to tightly lock the door."

Then his eyes closed again.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon woke up but this time another boy is above him. His mouth was taped and his limbs are secured on the metal supports of the chairs.

"You're awake," he said as he got off. The other boys were all staring at him. "Lee Juyeon, am I right?"

Juyeon nodded.

"I'm Kim Younghoon", the boy said as he gave him a smile. "We were looking at the news and it seems like you're the first victim of the Dá Xīn virus aka the Attain Heart virus here in Korea."

Juyeon nodded as he looked to the side.

"That explains it. If I think this happened a few hours ago then I guess it explains the reason why instead of the hospital bed, I am here in this train."

The boys nodded as Juyeon closed his eyes.

"I feel sleepy..."

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon woke up. He was in a hospital bed, Younghoon was beside him.

"What happened?" Juyeon asked.

"You became a zombie again. But we reached Busan just in time. We didn't want you to die to a fire arm. So we waited until you got calm and all the signs of being infected left you. Then we went in. I told them about you. They will do medical check ups on you when you're human or close to being human. We wanted to find a cure for you and for the rest of Korea.

"But aren't they dead or mutilated?" asked Juyeon.

"A few of them are, but it seems that the mutilated ones are the ones that die. From what we have observed, the infected are like humans too, well they are but y'know. Anyways, they die like a human does. So it seems like blood loss kills them. So all of the infected are still normal bodied just not their minds."

"Have you done research?" Juyeon asked.

"Yeah, while you were passed out. They did brain scans, blood tests and others."

"What have you found?" asked Juyeon.

"We're still processing it. Also just a note, for safety purposes, your constricted to your bed only."

Juyeon looked at his body and he was indeed constricted.

"Younghoon, I feel sleepy," Juyeon said as Younghoon nodded and went out of the room and locked it. "Bye!"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon woke up, he's in the same place as before. Another boy was beside him.

"Hi! I'm Chanhee," he said as he bowed. "Choi Chanhee."

"What happened again?" Juyeon asked.

"Well, aside from you turning infected once again. We got results. Your brain, it has the virus in it. The viruses are interrupting the natural flow in your brain. Your brain is thinking that you're heartless, Juyeon. So it goes berserk and wants the body to get a new heart. You infect people while you're trying to get their heart, Juyeon. The ones that were able to escape are infected and those that don't, dies."

"Are they trying to find a cure?" asked Juyeon.

"A simple anti-viral could work. But we don't know which one that's why they're creating new medication and they're testing it on you. If it fails, you suffer the side effects. I'm sorry, Juyeon."

Juyeon nodded.

"It's okay. I can live...probably."

"Are you sure?" asked Chanhee very concerned.

"Chanhee, I feel sleepy."

"Oh...bye then!" said Chanhee as he walked out.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon woke up.

"You're awake," said another boy. Juyeon looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Kevin."

"What did you find out?"

Kevin sighed.

"It's been a few days. The doctors need more than one experiment. While that happened, we found out something."

Juyeon looked at him.

"When one of the infected is isolated, they turn back to normal. So we did another set of tests."

Juyeon tilted his head.

"Gosh, your cute. Anyways, the viruses need a brain as host and when the brain needs something like water and food to function, the viruses stay back."

"So what you're saying is that..."

"When your brain is starved, the viruses won't overtake you that much. And we have calculated your time. You have about 3 more minutes before you feel sleepy again."

Juyeon sighed as he relaxed.

"You can leave, I'm feeling a bit sleepy."

"I know, I'll be leaving soon."

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon woke up and looked to see Younghoon beside him.

"We cured you, Juyeon."

Juyeon smiled but he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Juyeon it's been a two weeks."

Juyeon's eyes widened. He was in a coma for two weeks?

"Juyeon, yes, I know, shocking but we have a new task now."

Juyeon looked at Younghoon. His head tilted.

"We're going back to Seoul. We're rescuing survivors."

"What!?"


	5. Train To Your 心 - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> Made on December 8, 2018

Juyeon sighed as he walked out of the training room. His body hurt. He was exhausted!

Jaehyun walked up to his side. Juyeon looked at him. How is he not tired?

"We're going to Seoul in three days. Come on, let's rest," he said as he looped his arms around Juyeon's and they walked towards their apartment. The elder smiled at him and he smiled back, although a bit forced since he was tired.

Juyeon was finally able to recover from the virus infection and he was now training for two and a half weeks. They were tasked to retrieve survivors and the first place they were going to go to was Seoul. It's best to start with the hardest and most populated. There's a great chance that there are a few survivors in the former capital.

Juyeon actually wanted to start with Gimhae first but no, they are going to start in Seoul then make their way towards the surrounding cities in Busan while the army starts at Gimhae and make their way towards Seoul.

Just unfair!

And Jeju's just chilling on the back.

"Juyeon, here look at the news," said Jaehyun as he showed his phone.

Juyeon's eyes widened.

"North Korea is infected," said Jaehyun. "And instead of going to Incheon after Seoul, we're going to Paju then to Kaesong."

Juyeon groaned.

"Why can't they send other people?" asked Juyeon.

"That's why we're rescuing survivors, Juyeon," Jaehyun said, as he opened the door to their apartment and walked in. "We're rescuing them and they'll be helping us. It's like a debt of some sort."

Juyeon sighed as he sat on the couch, Jaehyun sat beside him.

"I don't want to do this," said Juyeon.

"So do I, but we can't afford to be selfish," said Jaehyun as Juyeon nodded and they both sighed.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon stepped on the helicopter and sat beside Jaehyun as the military General waved to them.

"Be alert, be strong and don't let emotions interfere with work," said the General as they all nodded. "Great, the infection has reached Pyongyang and will probably reach Onsong in a month. The Chinese government has been contacted and they're guarding the Tumen and Yalu river and also the land border as we speak. Any other questions?"

"Are there any other countries helping us?" asked Haknyeon.

"For now, China won't be helping, Japan won't be, we're in bad terms, The U.S won't be since they're busy. We asked our other allies, The Philippines is willing to offer temporary housing for willing citizens and the other countries we have relations with are willing to give moral support."

"That's not a lot," Juyeon commented.

"Yes, not even military and North Korea's military is busy protecting Kim Jong-un. Pyongyang is their utmost priority."

"So are we going to Pyongyang?" asked Sangyeon.

"No, the South Korean Parliament will, they'll be discussing a few things and hopefully we'll be able to come to a conclusion on what to do," said the General as the boyz nodded.

And with that they took off.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon exhaled as he jump down the helicopter and looked at Seoul from the very top of the building. It was like a wasteland if a wasteland is ever beautiful in a sunset. Juyeon had to take a picture.

"Picture me!" yelled Eric as he posed.

Jacob sighed as he took a picture using the camera they gave him and then the helicopter took off. Younghood sighed as he carried a his bag that was full of pills. They were dropped on an apartment.

"Are there any uninfected area here in Seoul?", asked Sabgyeon to Jaehyun and the younger nodded.

"As far as I know, the power plants are being regulated and guarded as we speak. We can't have the country blowing up on us, can we?" asked Jaehyun as Sangyeon nodded. Yes, that is quite true.

Juyeon opened the door and tranquilizer ready. He was met with an empty dark staircase. He turned on the flashlight strapped to his belt and lighted the staircase. There was someone, she was mutilated. Her heart was missing.

There was someone infected here.

Juyeon ushered his teammates to follow him and they did. They readied their guns and Juyeon went down the stairs. He was met with a door. It was the highest floor, Juyeon guessed.

Juyeon was scared. Not because he is afraid of being infected, it was an autoimmune infection, his teammates got vaccinations of the same virus, no, he was afraid of scary dark hallways. Younghoon held his shoulder and Juyeon looked at him, he gave him a smile and he can't help but smile back.

"We can do this, Juyeon," he reassured him as Juyeon nodded and opened the door. He stepped in and tiptoed, his flashlight was being held by Younghoon and there he saw, a woman, she was passed out. Juyeon saw her bite mark, it was on her neck.

Juyeon ushered Jaehyun to carry the woman as Juyeon opened room 304. There were two girls there, they were having tea. It surprised both of the girls as Juyeon gave them a signal of silence before they can scream and cause a horde.

The two girls quieted and Younghoon walked in with the woman, and put her in  the kitchen counter. Then they roped her arms and legs before putting her on a seat and tying her there.

The two girls stayed behind Chanhee and Kevin as Juyeon shook the woman awake.

"What are your names?" asked Kevin as the girls looked at each other.

"My name is Sakura, and this is Hyewon," said the girl as the other girl waved. "We know that woman, she's our friend, Eunbi. She was infected along with four of our friends. The two of us escaped and are living here for the past two weeks. Three of our friends were separated from us and are still here in the building, they text us. The other two, I don't know."

"There are twelve of you guys?" asked Kevin as Sakura nodded.

"Well we found a dead woman a while ago, Blue hair, plus size-" said Chanhee as Sakura shook her head.

"We don't know her," said Sakura as Hyewon nodded. "But she seems to be the owner of this room."

"O-"

Their chat was stopped when Eunbi talked.

"Who are you?" she asked as Sangyeon looked at Jacob.

"We are the The Boyz™, the first team of people who are trying to find survivors," said Hyunjoon. "Aka not you."

"I'm a 95 respect me, you look like a fetus," said Eunbi as Sakura went and hugged her.

"Well, Eunbi-nim, we need you to take this pill," said Sangyeon as Eunbi looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "It's the cure, stop looking at me with that. You look like Irene of Red Velvet."

"Oh thanks," said Eunbi as Sakura took the pill and got a glass of water before giving it to Eunbi who took it.

"It will take a few minutes to settle in before you pass out. And you'll be knocked out for a week to a month depends on how long you were infected," said Chanhee as he sat on one of the couches.

A few minutes of talking and Eunbi passed out.

"Kevin and Chanhee will stay with you guys while we search the whole apartment. How many floors are this building?" asked Jaehyun as Hyewon gave 8 as an answer. Jaehyun nodded before Juyeon went out and went to Room 305, along with the rest of his teammates, except Chanhee and Kevin.

305 was deserted.  
306 had two corpses. 2 males.  
307 was deserted.  
308 had one infected. It was their friend, Chaewon.  
309 was deserted.  
310 had three corpses. 3 female elders.  
311 was deserted.  
312 was deserted.  
303 was deserted.  
302 had one corpse. 1 male.  
301 had 3 infected. 2 males and 1 female. Jaehyun and Changmin stayed.  
300 was deserted.  
299 was deserted.  
298 had 2 corpses. 1 male and 1 female.  
297 had one corpse. 1 male.  
296 was deserted.  
295 was deserted.  
294 had 1 infected. 1 male. Was put with Jaehyun and Changmin.  
293 was deserted.  
292 had three corpses. 3 male elders.  
291 had 2 corpses. 1 male and 1 female child.  
290 was deserted.  
289 was deserted.  
288 had three survivors. 2 females and 1 male. Jaesung, Shinhwa and Jane. Was put with Kevin and Chanhee.  
287 had four corpses. 1 female, 1 female child and 2 male children.  
286 was deserted.  
285 was deserted.  
284 was deserted.  
283 was deserted.  
282 had 5 infected. 4 females and 1 male child. Hyunjoon and Eric stayed.  
281 was deserted.  
280 was deserted.  
279 had 1 infected. 1 male. Was put with Hyunjoon and Eric.  
278 had 5 corpses. 2 females and 3 female elders.  
277 was deserted.  
276 was deserted.  
275 was deserted.  
274 had 1 survivor. 1 male. Chan. Was put with Hyunjoon and Eric.

6 survivors.  
19 corpses.  
12 infected.

The eight floor was cleared. All means of entrance to the eight floor was blocked. All corpses were put on room 277, 276 and 275. All survivors were put in room 309, 311 and 312. All infected are put in rooms 300, 299, 296 and 295. The Boyz™  are living in room 290.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon sighed as he lied down next to Jaehyun who was looking through the news in his phone.

"The infection has reached Hukkyo, Sangwon and Songchon. Pyongyang is being taken over," said Jaehyun as Juyeon hugged him from behind.

"After this building is cleared, we move on to the next, right?" Juyeon asked.

"Yes and every infected seen on the road is to be killed. We can't save everyone, sadly," said Jaehyun as Juyeon nodded and hugged Hyunjae tighter.

"I'm scared," said Juyeon as Jaehyun turned around to ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry, you did great," said Jaehyun as Juyeon smiled at the older.

"You did great too, now can we sleep?" asked Juyeon as Jaehyun chuckled.

"Sure!"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon walked down the next flight of stairs and ushered his teammates to follow him. Two infected were seen, they were tranquilized.

Juyeon opened the door to the seventh floor and saw ten infected on the hallway. Juyeon fired the tranquilizer to all of them as they charged towards him.  They were 3 females and 7 males.

Changmin opened room 271 and they put all the infected there. They were all passed out as the marks of the infection disappeared. They returned to their human looks. Juyeon's tranquilizer was filled with the same thing as normal tranquilizers and also the anti-viral medicine. Only he had this gun while everyone else has noise-proofed guns. They can't afford to create more for them, they barely had any resources and are relying on trade via boat, how can they create more?

Sakura asked to join them and Younghoon decided to change with her and stay on the eight floor.

"Chaeyeon!" she said as she went to the passed out woman on the couch. Sakura then hugged the passed out woman before letting go and sighing.

"Let me guess, she's your fiancee," said Sangyeon as Sakura nodded. "Nice, we can have a reunion later. Unless you want to stay?"

Sakura shook her head. "I want to be on a team too. It's best to get exposure."

Sangyeon nodded and tasked Jaehyun and Sunwoo to guard the infected.

Then they went outside and continued their search.

272 was deserted.  
273 had one corpse. 1 female elder.  
270 was deserted.  
269 was deserted.  
268 had two infected. One male and one male child.  
267 was deserted.  
266 was deserted.  
265 had three survivors. 3 males. Changhoon, Sungwoo and Jiyoung. Hyunjoon and Changmin stayed.  
264 was deserted.  
263 was deserted.  
262 was deserted.  
261 was deserted.  
260 had 4 corpses. 3 males and 1 male child.  
259 was deserted.  
258 was deserted.  
257 had 1 corpse. One male elder.  
256 was deserted.  
255 was deserted.  
254 was deserted.  
253 had 4 infected. 3 females and one female elder. Was put with Hyunjoon and Changmin.  
252 was deserted.  
251 was deserted.  
250 had three corpses. 3 females.  
249 was deserted.  
248 had 2 survivors. Matthew and Jisoo. Was put with Hyunjoon and Changmin.  
247 was deserted.  
246 was deserted.  
245 had seven infected. 7 males. Jacob and Sangyeon stayed.  
244 was deserted.  
243 was deserted.  
242 had 3 infected. 1 male and 2 females. Was put with Sangyeon and Jacob.  
241 was deserted.  
240 was deserted.  
239 was deserted.  
238 had 6 corpses. 6 males.  
237 had 1 corpse. 1 female.  
236 was deserted.  
235 was deserted.

5 survivors.  
16 corpses.  
28 infected.

Sakura sighed. No sign of anyone she knows.

All survivors were put on room 241 and 240. All corpses were put on room 264, 263, 262 and 261. All infected were put on 272, 271, 270, 269 and 268.

Kevin held Sakura's shoulder. She looked at him.

"It's okay, you'll be able to find them soon."

Sakura smiled.

"Now rest, we're going to go to the sixth floor after."

The staircase from the 6th floor to the seventh floor was blocked.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Sakura entered room 271, and there she saw Chaeyeon. She was passed out like the others. The Japanese walked towards her and hugged her again. She let her tears fall as she felt happy once again. Her beloved was finally going to be okay again.

Chan entered the room.

"Oh, hey...friend," said Chan as the awkward silence started.

Sakura looked on her shoes. "So...visiting someone?"

Chan shook his head. "No, my friends are all somewhere in Incheon at the moment."

Sakura blinked.

"So...awkward?"

"Awkward."

"Yeah, I'll leave if it's okay for you."

"Oh...okay. Bye?"

"Bye."

And Chan left.

Sakura rubbed her face on Chaeyeon's dress. She's trying to rub off the embarrassment on her.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon walked down the fire escape staircase again to the sixth floor. There was one infected and two corpses. He shuddered as the cold air hit him. He held the knob of the door and took a peek. A few bodies lie down on the ground near the door. He gave his teammates a signal that the infected are passed out. He opened the door and Sakura lighted the hallway, everyone was passed out. Chanhee opened room 234 and there were two corpses. He closed it. 233 was deserted though.

The Boyz™ gathered all the infected passed out and tied them to chairs and other furniture that they can tie them on. They don't know whether they passed and are going to be human or infected. There are 6 in total along with the one from the staircase.

One of them was Sakura's friend. Her name was Hitomi.

Jacob and Kevin stayed.

232 was deserted.  
231 was deserted.  
230 had 2 corpses. 2 male elders.  
229 was deserted.  
228 was deserted.  
227 was deserted.  
226 had 3 infected. 3 females. Was put with Jacob and Kevin  
225 was deserted.  
224 was deserted.  
223 was deserted.  
222 had 8 survivors and 1 infected. 9 females. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Sana, Momo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Jihyo was the infected. Chanhee and Eric stayed.  
221 was deserted.  
220 was had 3 corpses. 2 males and 1 female.  
219 was deserted.  
218 had 2 corpses. 2 males.  
217 was deserted.  
216 was deserted.  
215 was deserted.  
214 was deserted.  
213 was deserted.  
212 had 1 infected. 1 male. Was put with Chanhee and Eric.  
211 was deserted.  
210 had 5 corpses. 5 females.  
209 was deserted.  
208 had 1 corpse. 1 female elder.  
207 was deserted.  
206 was deserted.  
205 was deserted.  
204 was deserted.  
203 was deserted.  
202 had 2 corpses. 2 females.  
201 had 4 infected. 2 males and 2 females. Was split and put with both Jacob and Kevin and Chanhee and Eric.  
200 was deserted.  
199 was deserted.  
198 was deserted.  
197 was deserted.  
196 was deserted.

8 survivors.  
17 corpses.  
12 infected.

Sakura sighed. Only Hitomi for now.

The survivors are in room 222. The infected are in room 233 and 232. The corpses are in room 196, 197 and 198.  
The staircase from floor 5 to floor 6 is barricaded. The Boyz™ went back to room 290 in floor eight.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Sakura sighed as she went inside her room with Hyewon. The younger looked at her.

"Everything okay?" she asked as the older groaned. She kneeled on the groaned and bowed before hitting the carpet.

"Wonyoung and Yujin are still missing. They weren't in the other floors," said the Japanese as Hyewon kneeled beside her. "They are still children, Hyewon, children! Tall, gigantic children that look like 18 year olds."

"Are you worried or are you jealous? Your giving me mixed signals," said Hyewon.

"Both!"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon looked through the window in his room. He saw the next building, another apartment. There were two people there. Juyeon waved. One of them noticed him and they looked at him through their window. Juyeon asked them if they could do sign language. One of them do.

Juyeon then started talking to them.

_"Who are you guys?"_

_"Yujin and Wonyoung, should we go there?"_

_"Can you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then wait for us. You're building is the next target."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We're rescuing survivors."_

_"Oh! Wait, do you know a Sakura?"_

_"Yes, should I call her?"_

_"No. We are not with a phone and she doesn't know sign language."_

_"I can interpret for her."_

_"Maybe later."_

_"Promise me you'll live then?"_

_"We will. We're here for a week now."_

_"Are your resources plenty?"_

_"Plenty enough to last a week or two."_

_"Great, we will be there in about 4 days if we're lucky."_

_"Great!"_

_"Goodbye then?"_

_"For now."_

_"Bye!"_

_"Bye!"_

_ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー_

The fifth floor wasn't much of a hassle. There were no survivors. 20 infected and 17 corpses. Juyeon actually felt relieved that there were no survivors. Some of them were selfish and crazy.

The fourth floor had 3 survivors and 13 infected while the corpses were few, only 6. The survivors were Yuri, Nako and Minju. One of the infected was named Yena. Sakura was happy about the news when Hyewon said it to her.

Another thing, Hyewon was the one that volunteered to go and Kevin went and exchanged places with her.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

While Kevin's teammates were doing their job Kevin was doing another job.

"Sakura, your voice is straining. If you want to learn how to sing, you got to know your vocal range."

"Sorry, it's hard to sing in Korean, okay? I'm barely fluent."

"Me too, and I'm using an English to Korean dictionary right now."

"I thought you were searching for music?"

"We don't have Wi-Fi, Sakura," said Kevin.

"I know, I thought you had data."

"What are you thinking, Sakura? We don't have signal here."

"Oh right..."

"So, back to practice?"

"I would hope so."

"Great, now I think your voice would be better if you would sing in a deeper voice. Your nasal voice is like a squeaky toy mixed with the sound of chalk slowly creaking on a blackboard."

"Rude."

"Hey, I'm stating facts."

"You're stating an opinion."

"Don't care what is, let's go back to training."

"Fine."

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon had a hard time on the third and second floor. There were 47 infected in total, 0 survivors and 56 corpses. He almost ran out of bullets on the second floor but thankfully, Younghoon was able to reload his gun in a short amount of time.

Minju was volunteering today and Sunwoo stayed back.

Juyeon was exhausted.

Meanwhile.

"Say it again," said Sunwoo as Hyewon nodded.

"Blackpink in your area," Hyewon said softly.

"Louder!" said Sunwoo and Hyewon's eyes widened.

"Blackpink in your area," said Hyewon softly again.

Cue Mnet drama music, zoomed in faces and a cliffhanger video with some sneak peeks to the next episode.

"You've got to have more fierceness in your voice. Right now, you sound like an old woman who was a singer back in the days and is now trying to rap to relate to youngsters and is audibly failing."

"That's very specific."

"I love specific, now back to practice."

"Blackpink in your area!" said Hyewon with fierceness.

Cue Mnet drama musi-

"Pretty good," said Sunwoo as Hyewon smiled.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Juyeon looked at Jaehyun who was busy texting the general.

"What happened?" asked Juyeon.

"The virus has spread towards Japan, specifically Osaka," said Jaehyun. "Our next team will be going to Japan, Juyeon."

"But Japan is a big place," said Juyeon.

"The Japanese forces are strong, they can hold off the infection from atleast Okinawa, Kyushu, Hokkaido and Tohoku and if we're luck probably only Kinki will be infected."

"How did the virus spread?"

"A random Japanese man was infected along the way and he started showing signs when the airplane took off. The pilot and co-pilot we're safe thankfully but all the passengers were infected and now, the virus has spread. Japan is blaming South Korea and our bad blood with them is getting thicker."

"But where did the virus originate?"

"South Korea, of course, the government just named it in Chinese so if things were to escalate, it would be the Chinese government who are to blame."

"But humans aren't dumb, are they?"

"Sadly, the secret got out and everyone in the whole world knows that the infection started in South Korea."

"Hm, it's okay, I guess," said Juyeon. "We started it, we're going to fix it."

Jaehyun nodded at that.

"Also, I can't get over at the fact that Japan has a region named Kinky."

"Juyeon, it's Kin then Ki, not King then Ki."

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

The 1st floor was the hardest that Juyeon had experienced. There were a total of 54 infected and 4 corpses. Juyeon had been bitten, twice!

The base floor was deserted, except for the two naked infected in the bathroom who Juyeon guessed was two people having sex before they got infected.

They blocked the entrance with paper tape and furniture before they finally sighed.

"General," Jaehyun said to the phone. "We're done. Who should we send first?"

"Definitely survivors, Jaehyun. Then the infected, then the corpses. It's basic top to bottom hierarchy."

"Okay, there are 22 survivors out of 343," said Jaehyun. "How many helicopters will you need?"

"We have a helicopter that can travel 50km/min. It's big enough to seat half a dozen. Warning, it's loud so we don't have time for emotional goodbyes, we have to be quick if we don't want attention."

"Yes, General."

"Also, can you guys take note of the names of the people you have rescued?"

"Why General?"

"The doctors are going to mix up everyone at this point. It's best that we take note of the survivors that need vaccinations."

"Yes, General."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

The survivors are the ff:

Miyawaki Sakura  
Kang Hyewon  
Kwon Jaesung  
Kim Shinhwa  
Yoo Jane  
Lee Chan  
Jo Changhoon  
Han Sungwoo  
Kim Jiyoung  
Park Matthew  
Ji Jisoo  
Im Nayeon  
Yoo Jeongyeon  
Minatozaki Sana  
Hirai Momo  
Myoui Mina  
Son Chaeyoung  
Kim Dahyun  
Chou Tzuyu  
Kim Minju  
Yabuki Nako  
Jo Yuri


	6. Train To Your 心 - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3
> 
> Made on December 8, 2018

Juyeon walked towards his room with Jaehyun. Everyone was sent to Busan and all the corpses were buried. He could finally rest in this apartment.

"Hey," said Jaehyun as he turned off his phone and looked at Juyeon. He placed it on the bedside table and patted on the space beside him. The younger then lied down and rested his head on the older's chest. "You rest now, Juyeon."

"You should too," mumbled Juyeon as Jaehyun chuckled. He nodded and lied down and spooned the younger.

"Happy now?" asked Jaehyun as Juyeon nodded. He then proceeded to snuggle up with the older before sighing contently.

The older just chuckled before closing his eyes and hugging Juyeon tightly.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Juyeon sighed as he noted down the survivors on his notebook.

They were in the second apartment. It had been 3 days since.

Jaehyun was calling the manager.

"...13 survivors out of 206..."

Juyeon tuned it all out. He was tired. He needed sleep. He wants to snuggle with Jaehyun. He needed his loving embrace.

He looked at his notebook.

Survivors:

Jang Wonyoung  
Ahn Yujin  
Han Hyeonho  
Kim Jaehoon  
Lai Guanlin  
Lee Daehwi  
Hong Jaehwi  
Gong Yedam  
Choi Kimmy  
Fan Meimei  
Fernando Juanito  
Lee Haeyoon  
Park Daeyeol

Not a lot, but it's a smaller apartment. It's bound to have fewer survivors.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

They finished three buildings when the General called.

"Hello?" said Jaehyun as his teammates looked at him. "What? Change of plans? IZ*ONE is going to Seoul? We're going to North Korea now?"

The Boyz were informed just by what Jaehyun said. As soon as the call ended,  Jaehyun turned to them.

"Group Twice is heading to Japan, Group IZ*ONE will be replacing us. We're going to North Korea now," said Jaehyun and just in time, the helicopter appeared.

The Boyz stayed back and let the helicopter land. There was Sakura and her friends.

"Sup," said Sakura as she jumped down and posed like a model. Kevin laughed. The Japanese' face crinkled as she struggled to hold her laugh. "Kevin, I swear, stop laughing."

Kevin just laughed more. Sakura ended up laughing too.

"The Boyz, time to get in, the more we stall, the more the virus spreads," said the helicopter pilot as The Boyz got in. Kevin waved at Sakura before the helicopter took off.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

The helicopter landed on an open farm. The place was deserted. There was fog.

"Kim Jong-Un is still in Pyongyang, so arr his military," said the pilot. "It's best that we stay incognito. While he's facing imminent danger, he's still stubborn."

The Boyz nodded and the helicopter took off. They soon walked north to where some houses would be and there they saw them, the infected were littering the place. Juyeon gave his teammates the sognal and one by one, they were shot on the head. They fell dead and Juyeon gave them a signal, they went to every house and gathered all the infected while at the same time killing those on the open.

The town had approximately half a thousand people. 30 of them were the rescued infected while the rest are shot dead.

The Boyz settled all the saved on tied chairs, seven were passed out while the rest are in infected form.

Kevin and Jacob went to scout the area for survivors. They came back with a father and a daughter.

The father's name was A Jeongwoo, the daughter's name was A Minhee.

"Are you here to kill us!?" the father asked furiously. The Boyz weren't able to decipher the meaning. It was Korean, they knew that, but a different one.

Younghoon looked at Jaehyun and the younger sighed. He pulled out his phone before saying, "Hello, we are from South Korea and we're here to save you from the infection."

The man looked at them. He sighed.   
"Okay, just give my daughter food. We have been starving for days."

Jaehyun nodded and called the pilot. A few minutes and the helicopter was seen again. The man held her daughter close. He was scared of the things he didn't know about.

"Pilot, where are we dropping off the North Koreans?" asked Younghoon as the pilot finally landed.

"Ulsan, we're dropping them off on Ulsan, " said the pilot as Younghoon nodded.

The pilot took the man's hand and soon they were off.

Juyeon looked at the still in infected form infected. At least two of them passed out.

"Changmin and Chanhee, scout again the area," said Jaehyun as the two of them nodded and went away to scout the area.

A few minutes later and one of the infected woke up. Her name was Pi Sarang. She was submissive and took the pill eagerly.

After a few hours and Changmin and Chanhee came back, they had no one. The team had given the pills to all of them.

The helicopter came back and took 6 everytime. Meanwhile, The Boyz were burying everyone dead. It took the whole day but soon everyone was buried.

Juyeon held Jaehyun's hand as he pulled him to one of the houses. Jaehyun chuckled at the younger as he pulled him inside. The door was closed and Jaehyun was lightly pushed to the bed. Juyeon climbed on top of him and started kissing him. Jaehyun smiled as he pulled the younger's head towards him and deepened the kiss.

After a few seconds, Juyeon pulled back and gave a smile towards Jaehyun. The older chuckled as he hugged Juyeon and pulled him so he was laying on top of him. The younger laughed as he looked at Jaehyun's face.

"Should we?" Juyeon asked as Jaehyun tilted his head.

"Do you want to?" he asked back as the younger looked down.

"Too tired," said Juyeon.

"Me too, let's sleep now then?" asked Jaehyun as the younger nodded and smiled. The couple adjusted their position so Juyeon was spooning Jaehyun now. Both sighed contently as they both closed their eyes and slept.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

They're in Koson now.

They didn't think the virus spreaded this fast but they were wrong. Onsong was still kilometers away and they heard that the virus started spreading. The Chinese military is currently defending the border.

There were 32 saved infected while the rest are killled off. There were two survivors. Kye Seunghoon and Pak Heejin. A married couple.

"Where are you taking us?" asked them and Jaehyun while looking at his phone replied.

"South Korea," he said. "North Korea is currently not a safe place for survivors like you."

The married couple resisted but through negotiations and persistence, they agreed.

It took approximately 6 and a half hours of burying bodies for one of the saved infected to wake up.

His name was Kim Jeongcheol.

It took approximately 2 more hours for them to wake up and be cured. It took 20 minutes for all of them to be ported to Ulsan.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Juyeon sighed as he laid in one of the home's bed. He hasn't taken a bath in 2 weeks. He smells and he hates it. Jaehyun lied next to him.

"Where can we get a proper bath?" Juyeon asked.

"Tomorrow maybe," said Jaehyun.

And tomorrow it was. The pilot had taken them back to Busan and Juyeon screamed in ecstasy as he took a bath.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Juyeon was busy shampooing his hair when Jaehyun entered the bathroom. The younger was oblivious to the stripping man outside the stall and got startled when Jaehyun held his shoulder.

"Jaehyun, what are you doing here?" asked Juyeon as the older chuckled.

In a blink of an eye, they were fighting for the possession of the loofah.

"I was here first!"

"Finders; keepers, Juyeon," said Jaehyun as he laughed at the struggling boy in front of him.

"Jaehyun, I need that loofah!" Juyeon said as he pounced on Jaehyun. The older caught him and they looked at each other's eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll clean and you'll clean me, how does that sound?" suggested Jaehyun as Juyeon blinked.

"Sure."

근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근

It's been a few days and they had been doing man's work. They're in Rason now.

They have 40 infected and no survivors.

"General just called," said Jaehyun as everyone looked at him. "Pyongyang has been overtaken and the infection in Japan has reached Chugoku."

"What is happening then?" asked Haknyeon.

"We're going to Pyongyang next," said Jaehyun as everyone's eyes widened. "We can save more lives if the takeover is recent, you know. That's why we're going there next. Onsong can wait.

근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근근

 


	7. (Untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Untitled)
> 
> It was supposed to be a story about how Jacob struggled as a Beta and now he became an Omega, then Sangyeon hated him for being a Beta then he finds out about Jacob becoming an Omega, then suddenly falls in love with said Omega but Jacob is already with Kevin by that point and shit just went I don't fucking know. The plot also does not add up since I am not able to revise it.
> 
> Made on December 20, 2018

When Jacob was a child, he was destined to be an omega. It was very obvious: his mannerisms, his shyness, his look and everything about him screams omega. Everyone in his family thought so too. Everyone expected him to be one, no, everyone wanted him to be one.

So when he presented as a beta, everything changed. His family...his family started to neglect him for his family was all omegas and alphas and he was the only beta. The only normal one out of them. His family was dissapointed at him. He lost every privilege and he thought that everything would be better if he presented as an omega. He started to hate himself, he started to feel like a disappointment.

He hated being a beta.

Meanwhile, Sangyeon was everything his parents are proud of. He's an alpha, a very strong alpha. An alpha who didn't see the use of betas. Unlike his family, he thought of them as unnecessary to the world.

When they met, it was at Cre.Ker's practice room, Jacob was a new trainee and Sangyeon and Changmin were surprised.

"Oh cool, we have an omega in our group," said Sangyeon as he went and welcomed Jacob. "Welcome to Cre.Ker's new boy group. I'm Sangyeon, that's Changmin."

Changmin waved his hand.

Jacob seemed to get startled when Sangyeon said that he was an omega. "I-I'm not an omega."

"You're not?" asked Sangyeon.

"Just a beta," said Jacob as Sangyeon nodded. The alpha hiding his distaste at the fact that they are going to have a beta as a group member.

"Sorry, it's just your face," said Sangyeon.

"I get that a lot, it's okay."

After a few minutes of introduction, they went back to practicing. Jacob still felt neglected.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sangyeon made it clear that he didn't want to be around Jacob. He would always leave whenever he entered the room. Everytime they got partnered up, Sangyeon didn't give his all. Their debut MV took a lot of takes because of Sangyeon and Jacob. Their members were getting frustrated at them, mostly at Jacob, the only beta in a group of 8 alphas and 3 omegas.

Jacob felt neglected most of the time, even if he takes care of his members well, they don't do the same. They made it clear that they hate him. Jacob accepted that fact, but he would endure it all because he likes making people smile with the music he does.

His members are great at acting though, he would give them that, great at acting like Jacob is the most loved member when in fact he's not. But he cherishes. Cherishes the moments that they are nice to him even if it's just pretend. Especially Sangyeon.

He thinks he got a case of Stockholm syndrome except Sangyeon's not a felon, he's merely his mental abuser. He fell in love everytime Sangyeon does good things to him even if it's just pretend. And it's hard for him when Sangyeon returns back to his normal self, because it hurts him physically and mentally.

Jacob slepped in the couch most of the time and the times he wasn't, everyone was spending time with their family and he was left alone. He didn't want to visit his family, for financial and mental purposes. He was not someone a family should be proud of. He knew that. So why bother, right?

Jacob even considered doing suicide, but his love for music overpowered his desire to end his miserable life.

So he endures. Endures everything for the fans. Because his fans are his happy pills that give him the energy to continue in the midst of illegal drugs that give ecstasy for a few moments before ruining your life.

He's okay with that.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Jacob whimpered as he removed his shirt, everything felt so hot. Why was he feeling this? He's not having a heat, is he? He's not an omega, he's a beta.

He wanted to ask for help but everyone was on break. Everyone left him to suffer on his own and they won't be coming back for a few more days.

Jacob sighed as he removed his pants, slick was everywhere.

He cursed. He's an omega.

He's not happy about the news. He should be but he's not. Because he knows that his group members will change their attitude towards him when they find out, and he doesn't want them to find out, not until they accept him as a beta. Afterall, he wants them to accept who he was in the past before they accept who he is right now. Therefore, he's gonna hide his identity until they accept him for who he is, and he's a beta, not an omega.

After three days, his heat was gone and he bought heat suppressants and scent blockers. He did the laundry and sprayed an air cleanser to erase evidence of everything that transpired.

He told his manager everything and his manager agreed to whatever plan he did. So first they got to a doctor so that they could test if he really was an omega.

He was and he got a case of late presenting. The doctor said that this kind of case was hereditary and Jacob scratched his head. None of his family members were late presenters, then he remembered his uncle who was shunned by his family for being a beta but he came back after a few years with a family and smelled like an alpha. Because he was one.

Jacob got it now.

He thanked the doctor and got back to the dorm and put on his scent blockers and took in his heat suppressants. He was said to only use the suppressants once a day to avoid overdose and the backfire of the drug, and to also have his heat at least once every two months.

Jacob took it all in and he was disciplined enough to not forget.

The members got back after two days. As usual, they shunned Jacob as he greeted them and Jacob just held his smile. He at least is thankful that Kevin acknowledged him.

Jacob really liked Kevin, because he at least acknowledges him, even if he doesn't hangout with him, he acknowledges his existence unlike the rest of his group members, maybe it's because of the same nationality but he thinks that maybe because Kevin is too kind to everyone, albeit loud but not as loud as Hyunjae.

But he doesn't expect for Kevin to find him one time in the terrace of the house they were staying at for their new reality show, The 100.

"Hey," greeted Kevin as Jacob jumped. "What are you doing here at night?"

"Oh," Jacob hid the suppressants beside him. "Just staring at the starry night."

Kevin sat beside him and Jacob looked at him.

"Don't you hate me?" asked Jacob, a little nervous.

"I actually don't, I was just shy to talk to you," said Kevin.

"Why?" asked Jacob as he looked at Kevin while he tilted his head. The alpha blushed at the action.

"Can I show you why?" asked Kevin as Jacob nodded. He was surprised when Kevin kissed him on the lips. He never knew that Kevin felt this way, but maybe he can feel the same way too.

Suddenly, his mind did a flashback of him and Kevin being friendly. He noticed how Kevin's smile seemed so genuine. How happy his eyes were when they were together. Then it changed to Sangyeon and him, he noticed how full of distaste his eyes were, how fake his smile was and how he abused him verbally and physically. Jacob smiled at the kiss. Maybe he can fall in love with Kevin.

"Are my reasons clear?" asked Kevin as Jacob blushed. He nodded as he gave the alpha a peck on the lips.

"Kevin, I have to tell you something though," said Jacob as Kevin suddenly got worried. "A few weeks ago, I had a heat."

Kevin's eyes widened.

"Kevin, I'm an omega," said Jacob as Kevin's mouth opened wide. "See?"

He held up the heat suppressant. The alpha then held Jacob's hips and positioned him on his lap, his expression back to normal.

"I admit that thos was quite surprising, but I love you for your personality, Jacob, it doesn't matter if you're an omega or a beta. I just want you," he said as Jacob smiled and kissed Kevin. "Can I smell your scent?"

Jacob nodded before standing up from Kevin and nearing the pool. He dipped his arms and shivered at the cold before removing them and rubbing his neck and drying them after. His scent was not blocked now.

He sat on Kevin's lap again and let Kevin smell him.

"You smell like maple syrup, it's addicting," commented Kevin. Jacob smiled as Kevin grinned. "Can I court you?"

Jacob smiled. "I don't think that you need to court me, Kevin."

"Well I want to, can I?"

Jacob chuckled. "Sure, even if in the end it's you."

Jacob meant what he said. He wants to learn how to love Kevin and he will. He will make sure of that.

Kevin started courting Jacob after their mini concert and Jacob was actually happy because for once, he felt loved. They went on dates and after each date was a gift and so far the best gift Jacob had received was a homemade pancake made by Kevin. It reminded him so much of Canada and he kissed Kevin after. He was starting to feel love.

And he fell for him hard, this past following days they've been together.

Jacob had his second heat when he was left alone with Kevin while everyone was taking a break from work. Giddy Up was a success and Jacob liked the fans effort to make them more popular. Anyways, since Jacob was alone with Kevin, he didn't take his suppressants and his heat came after a day. Kevin helped him of course and because of that, his heat was gone after three days. Of course, they were responsible adults and used the super extra strong condom that alphas are asked to use.

They enjoyed the rest of the week with each other. They went out on a date on a park and some fans spotted them holding hands. They promised to keep it a secret though and after that Kevin and Jacob took pictures with them.

While yes, relationships among idols are not forbidden, they have to keep it minimal because the fans are the priority. The fans first before themselves.

After that, they got back to their dorm and rested on the couch while cuddling each other.

Hyunjae was home early and he was greeted with the scent of maple syrup mixed with coffee. He knew that the coffee was Kevin but he questioned who the maple syrup was.

He followed the smell and that led him to the living room where Kevin and Jacob were sleeping soundly, the alpha spooning the omega. Hyunjae smelled the maple syrup and he held his mouth when he realized that it was Jacob. Hyunjae then went to the kitchen to hide when he noticed Kevin waking up.

While at the kitchen, he eavesdropped on the conversation that he can understand mostly since he was studying English.

"Jacob, you have to put on your scent blockers, I thought you wanted to keep in your identity and pretend to still be a beta."

_Still?_

"I'm too tired...where is my scent blocker anyway?"

"It's in the table Jacob."

"Thanks Kevin, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Hyunjae held his mouth. So that's why they have been close for these past few weeks.

"Jacob, I'm going to take a shower, as much as I love your scent, we're keeping this a secret like you wanted."

"I think I should too before I put on my scent blockers."

"Wanna shower together?"

"Sure!"

Hyunjae then made a dash towards the entrance and made it sound like he was coming in.

"I'm home! Kevin did you make pancakes again? It smells like maple syrup."

Kevin didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I did. It's gone now, I ate all of them."

Hyunjae then sat on the couch and held his chin after.

He was pretty sure that Jacob was beta, his clothes smell nothing ever since predebut. He doesn't have any scent so how?

He then saw a scent blocker on the table in front of him and a bottle of heat suppressants on the counter in the kitchen.

Then he remembered that Kevin used the word 'still' and 'pretend'. Hyunjae got it. Jacob used to be a beta but was now an omega trying to let everyone think that he's a beta. How though? How does one go from one beta to omega?

There's the internet for a reason but he doesn't want to read, he wants to know through Jacob and Kevin. So he stood up and stealthily went to the outside of the bathroom door and sat down. Yes, he was in front of the bathroom door and he's hearing sounds but who cares, he needs answers.

When the two Canadians got out, it was a few minutes later and Hyunjae was outside, arms crossed and feet tapping.

"Oh Hyunjae...how's life?" asked Kevin casually.

"Kindly explain why there were scent blockers on the table and heat suppressants on the counter?" asked Hyunjae as both Canadians gulped. Then Hyunjae sniffed the air. "Jacob, you smell very nice today, like an omega. Tell me, what happened?"

Both Canadians looked at each other before nodding and running off towards Jacob and Sangyeon's room. Hyunjae was fast though, he caught up and grabbed Jacob's arm. The omega whimpered in pain as Hyunjae held Jacob's arm tightly, oblivious to the fact that he was hurting the omega.

Kevin stopped and looked Jacob before at Hyunjae, his eyes turned red and he glared at Hyunjae.

"Hyunjae," said Kevin as he advanced at Hyunjae with a dark glare. "Let go of my mate or else."

To a stranger, it would've looked funny considering that Kevin was still in a towel but for Hyunjae, it was an invitation to fight.

"I don't see any bite, Kevin," said Hyunjae as he unknowingly gripped on Jacob's hand harder, the omega gave out a whimper of pain. Kevin took notice of this and lunged at Hyunjae.

"You bastard, you motherfucking bastard, how dare you hurt my future mate, I'm going to kill you! No one hurts Jacob or else I'll kill them."

Before Hyunjae could even counter attack, Jacob stopped Kevin. The alpha was still angry but he was getting soothed and calmed down by Jacob every passing second.

"Stop it you two," said Jacob as he lightly pushed Hyunjae and Kevin from each other. "I swear, this is why everyone needs beta friends."

Hyunjae commented, "You're not a beta, Jacob."

"Well I was wasn't I? And a beta's job is to be a balance to his alpha and omega friends when they're in trouble due to instincts. An uncommon case of late presentation is not going to stop me from fulfilling my role, Hyunjae."

The alpha looked down and took it all in.

"Now Hyunjae, you smell like you're having a rut or had a rut. I'm not so sure," said Jacob. "Are you going on a rut soon?"

"That's why I was this early, my family is full of omegas and my rut is starting soon," Hyunjae said to Jacob. The omega looked at Kevin and asked him to come to his side.

"Kevin, does the company have any rut rooms?" asked Jacob as Kevin nodded.

"Yes, they do, but if you didn't know, we usually spend our ruts here," said Kevin as Jacob nodded.

"Okay, so I will be taking care of you during your rut, Hyunjae. Usually, it's Sangyeon or Changmin right?"

Hyunjae nodded.

"But alphas near another alpha's rut get very aggressive right?"

Hyunjae nodded again.

"Stop putting stress on our other members, I'll be taking care of you until you find an omega that will take my role."

Kevin held Jacob's shoulder.

"Wait! Will you have sex with him?"

Jacob laughed.

"No, of course not, I'll just be there to check up on him once every 2 hours to give him water and food. No need to get worried Kevin, I only love you."

Both Canadians smiled at each other and Hyunjae felt envious. He yearned love ever since he learned about them in movies. When his heart kept racing as if it was his story, when his heart was pounding and fluttering like a navillera. He was so curious that he was going crazy.

What is love? He asks himself as he stared at the two Canadians walking towards Jacob and Sangyeon's room to change clothes while hand in hand.

He wanna know what it means when they say it's as sweet as candy, when they say that it's like flying, when the world becomes beautiful. They say that you will smile all day. He wants to know. Wants to know if this kind of love will come to him like it did with Kevin and Jacob.

Hyunjae sighed as he went outside for a walk. It was spring in this time of year and when flower blooms, love blooms. He walked towards the park and sat on one of the benches.

Couples were everywhere. He envied them.

He wonders what it's like to have someone to hold and care for. Someone he can have little dates and tons of kisses with. Just imagining about it makes his heart explode. It makes him so giddy that he could almost cry.

He sighed, as he stared at the playing kids. Some day, will these things happen to him too? If love really comes to him some day, he might actually cry. For now,  he has to wait.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Everyone came back after one day and Hwall was so happy to be back. He might say that he his vacation with his family was amazing but in reality, it was tolerable. He hates being told what an alpha should do. He hates being reminded that he's an alpha because he hates being one. For him, he feels like an omega stuck in an alpha's body. Everytime he looks at Younghoon, Chanhee and Eric, he can't help but feel envious. He hates how they get cuddles everywhere, how everyone praises them and how they get cared for everyday. He wants to be submissive and let someone take control of him instead of taking control. He hates that they can be beautiful without any judgement but not him. He wants to be an omega. He doesn't want to be an alpha.

Hyunjoon sighed as he went to the bathroom but was surprised to see it locked. Someone was using it.

_"Kevin, are you sure you want to do this here?"_

_"I want to try shower sex once in my life."_

_"Is that one written on your bucket list?"_

"Yes... Come on, Jacob."

_"I don't know, you were very much a 4/10 when I was in heat."_

_"Yah! Jacob."_

Hyunjoon took a step back. Heats? Jacob was a beta, wasn't he? He had no heats unless...

He eavesdropped again.

Hyunjoon took a step back. Nope! He was still a child. He didn't need to know about this. He was an innocent angel.

Wait. Omega? Jacob was an omega?

Hyunjoon clenched his heart, why does Jacob get to be one and he doesn't? Is he not beautiful enough? Is he not petite enough? Is he not enough to appear omega-like? Should he try harder? Until he looks so omega-like that they start to care for him? Until they cuddle him? Until they think that he's an omega even when he's not?

But acting omega-like was scary for him. He doesn't want to be ridiculed by everyone. He doesn't want to be bullied by his members for being soft, he doesn't want to be labeled as the alpha who acts omega-like. He's too scared. He fled to his room and sighed as he started crying.

_"Hyunjoon, alphas don't..."_

_"Hyunjoon, only omegas..."_

_"Hyunjoon, you're not a homosexual, aren't you?"_

_"Hyunjoon, don't ever..."_

He hated being called out for all the things he does.

Why can't he be an omega? Why is the world so against him?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Eric sighed as he went towards Hwall's shared bedroom with Q and Kevin. He wanted to ask for help in finding his phone's charger. Then he stopped when he saw Hwall crying.

"Hwall, are you okay?" asked Eric as he went towards the alpha's bed. The alpha curled more and rejected the maknae's touch as Eric went closer.

"Go away," said Hwall as he felt Eric's presence beside him.

Eric insisted and laid beside Hyunjoon and spooned him. The alpha sighed as he snuggled deeper into Eric's embrace. The omega chuckled and plated with Hyunjoon's hair.

"You like being taken care of?" asked Eric as Hyunjoon nodded. The omega cooed as he hugged Hyunjoon tighter. "You like being taken care of like a sweet little omega, Hyunjoon?"

Hyunjoon nodded. Eric smiled as he wiped the tears that prickled Hyunjoon's eyes. "You're so beautiful, Hyunjoon. No wonder you have many fans."

Hyunjoon blushed. Eric adjusted to look at him. He poked Hyunjoon's cheek. "So beautiful and cute."

Q caught them. His eyes widened.

"I'm just...gonna...go now," and he left.

The two maknaes looked at each other.

"Can I go back to complimenting you?" asked Eric as Hyunjoon chuckled. The maknae smiled.

Hyunjoon liked it when Eric made him feel like he's special, delicate, like an omega. He liked feeling loved and Eric was persistent in giving them. All his years of living, this was the time he felt loved the most and it wasn't from his family.

"Hey Hyunjoon," said Eric, while they were cuddling. "I think I like you."

Hyunjoon widened his eyes as he heard the news but he can't help but feel the same way. Ever since they started all this cuddling, all this caring for each other, he started to have this feelings, it wouldn't be considered love, he doesn't consider it as love but he can consider it as attraction. A sense of wanting to get to know Eric more to see if he can really love him.

"I think like you too," Hyunjoon replied.

Eric exhaled.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked as Hyunjoon chuckled.

"Sure."

They started dating after a week of confession. They want to wait a little and really ask themselves if they really want to date each other. They did, and it would be a great experience if they ever want to date other people in the future.

Their first date was an amazing one. It was the dorm, they were alone and they got to know the other person better. They were also too broke and don't want to use their company's money that much. They ended it with a small mini dinner of rice and chicken.

Then after brushing and other things, they went to Eric's bed and slept peacefully.

They went to vacation with their family after their promotions with Right Here. Hyunjoon came back different.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Hyunjoon sighed as he held his neck to where his scent gland would be. He doesn't want this. Why can't he be an omega? Why is he cursed to be an alpha?

He buried his face in a pillow as he cried.

Everytime he thinks he's omega enough, where he feels like he's really an omega, he gets reminded of the fact that he's an alpha and no one can change that. No doctor would want to change him. Why can't they just understand him? Why can't they accept the fact that he's born in a different body? That he's not supposed to be an alpha?

The universe messed up when they made him an alpha.

He curled up and cried. He was hopeless in this kind of situation. So hopeless.

Eric knocked on Hyunjoon's door. He wanted to know what happened to him. He wanted the reason why he's crying.

"Hyunjoon, can I come in?" asked Eric as Hyunjoon gave out a weird noise that made Eric think of as a sound of rejection. "Come on, Hyunjoon."

"No!" Hyunjoon said. He can't face Eric,  right now.

"Why not, Hyunjoon? Tell me," Eric asked softly.

"I can't!" he shouted at Eric.

"Why can't you?" asked Eric.

"I just can't," said Hyunjoon softly as he cried even more. The maknae sighed as he slid down the door.

"You know you can, you just don't want to," said Eric.

"No, I really can't," said Hyunjoon. "I fell on my bed while trying to open the door, my feet is tangled with the railing and I'm upside down, can you call Q, he has the key? And it really is hard to talk right now. "

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. It's hard to cry while being upside down, Eric. It's like taking a shower upside down and flooding your hair like a tsunami while trying to keep most of your blood away from your brain. It's hell!"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to be an omega."

"And I support you every step of the way," Eric said as he kissed Hyunjoon's forehead. "After all, my hope is for tomorrow to be able to live in a world of equality for everyone, simply for all of us to understand that we are human and that we must make all our lives easier together... If I can give that to the world, then I don't need to be popular, I only need to be here."

"Did you just quote Miss Universe on me?" asked Hyunjoon. "And did you really just change the Miss Universe to popular?"

"I can't help it, their lines are amazing," said Eric as he looked at Hyunjoon. "Besides, one line from Miss Universe fits your situation, I think."

"What is that?"

"Confidently beautiful with a heart."

"I don't think it does," said Hyunjoon.

"It will be, soon."


	8. A Demon's Guide To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Demon's Guide To Love
> 
> It was supposed to be a story of how Younghoon, a devil, learned the meaning of friendship through Jacob, his 15th dorm mate. 
> 
> Made on December 21, 2018

Younghoon was that one kid that everyone hated. The outcast, the weirdo, the freak. He was not ugly, he was not weird and he is not creepy, he's just like any other creature out there, it's just his race has a reputation of being evil. He was a demon and the only demon in his school. Everyone else were angels, fairies, elves and every other creature that has a reputation of being the good ones.

His first day as a sophomore was, if summarized, like heaven, for a demon because heaven is amazing for angels. Everyone didn't want to associate with him and he was left alone for the whole day. It's not until a week later that the bullying began, even the teachers bullied him. It was like going through a pool of holy water and staying there for 8 hours  until you get out and regret everything.

Younghoon hated the school, it was a euphemism of the epitome of hell, for an angel. He can't understand how these so called 'good creatures' be so ruthless and evil. He was starting to question the world. However, the school is the best school so far and while teachers bullied him, they can't make him fail. His scores were undeniably high and if a teacher ever manipulated his scores, it's a quick boot out for them. In the end, he endured. He endured every discrimination that he was given and didn't care at all. It got him thinking, maybe the reason demons were evil was because they were discriminated and they seeked revenge only for them to be condemned because their persecutors were seen as the good ones and they were not. Maybe this is why angels and demons hated each other.  The other was narcissistic and abusive while the other is revengeful and ill-tempered.

Younghoon was very happy when summer came. It was time for relaxation and rejuvenation. A time where he can get away from the abuse of his schoolmates and a time where he can actually go to hell and enjoy a nice relaxing blood bath. He hated having normal water baths, he could smell traces of holy water whenever he took a shower.

He lived alone in the dorms. No one wanted to room with him. If it's not out of hate then out of fear. He was always alone and as an extrovert, it's killing him. He brushed it off, however, since soon, he will be back in hell, back to his family and back to eating chicken, for he was broke and couldn't buy chicken during school days.

So with a faint smile, he went out of his dorm and towards the portal to hell which was on the other side of town, and Younghoon had no money left except for a bus ride, and he needed two bus rides. He sighed, he has already suffered enough everyday, what's a little walk going to do to him.

It made his muscles sore, but it's okay, it's vacation and he can rest all the time.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Younghoon was surprised when he found someone moving in with him. He was an elf and Younghoon found him cute. His name was Ji Changmin and he was the kindest person that Younghoon had met so far. He was wary, though, because he can't trust everyone.

They became acquainted with each other the whole day while Younghoon was helping him unpack and Younghoon was convinced that Changmin was so kind that he may be the kindest person in school. He didn't even question his bat wings, pointed tail and small nubby horns. Younghoon was so happy to have a roommate this junior year.

However, Changmin soon got other friends and Younghoon was left alone once again, with Changmin being called to hang out every day. He knew that it wasn't worth it since no one liked him, a demon, but he had hope that maybe one day, he would have friends. He guessed that it was too good to be true.

Younghoon soon became the demon, everyone expected him to be. His mind was filled with anger everytime. He was disobedient and disrespectful. He made everyone's lives like hell, even the principal. That's how he got the whole school at their knees and bowing to him. Younghoon chuckled, they were playing with fire when they bullied him and now, the fire consumed them.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Younghoon chuckled as he found another person on his dorm. A potential roommate, he thought. Well, Changmin did move out after junior year, he's bound to have a new roommate this senior year.

He walked up to the guy that had his luggages beside him and leaned in on the door. The guy was surprised.

"Oh, are you my roommate?" he asked as Younghoon rolled his eyes. Another Changmin, he guesses, kind and sweet at first but then other people came and soon he was left alone.

"Hmm, depends, can you handle me?" asked Younghoon.

"I think I can, I've lived with a witch before, I can handle a demon," he saod and Younghoon nodded.

"Very well," he said as he opened the door to his dorm. While his side was a bit messy, the other side was as bare as a new born baby. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob, nice to meet you," he said as Younghoon nodded.

"You're not exactly from Korea, are you?" asked Younghoon, body leaning in on the wall, next to the door frame.

"I'm from Canada," said Jacob.

"The Wendigo place, right?" asked Younghoon and smirked at Jacob's reaction.

"No!" said Jacob as Younghoon laughed. "Heavens, I already hate you!"

"Good, join in with the crowd. Everyone hates me," Younghood said as Jacob shook his head.

"No, no, no," said Jacob. "That was just an expression, I don't hate you, yet."

"The fact that you added a 'yet' to your sentence makes me think of you as a two-faced person," said Younghoon as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a girl or gay...I mean not the girly kind of gay, but more of the average guy kind of gay so..." Jacob looked on the ground.

"Wow! I can't believe that I'm rooming with a sexist and a homosexual at the same time," said Younghoon as he inhaled and looked at Jacob.

"Are you homophobic?"

"Nah, I just needed another adjective to add with sexist and your a homosexual so..." Younghoon trailed off before smirking again.

"You just sounded homophobic."

"So stating facts is regarded as bad now? Wow! The world we live in today is full of soft bitches that cry because they can't handle the truth," Younghoon rolled his eyes.

"And what's the truth, roommate?", asked Jacob with a raised eyebrow and a smug expression.

"That you're gay."

"Shut up," said Jacob as he went back to unpacking. "I still have trouble accepting that fact, okay?"

Younghoon looked at his roommate before sighing and helping him unpack.

"You know, you could have just told me, you know, if I had known then I wouldn't have said what I said," he said as Jacob looked at him.

"How can anyone hate you?" Jacob asked as Younghoon chuckled.

"It's just bitches being bitches and assholes being assholes, nothing new," said Younghoon as the angel looked at the demon.

"It's because you're a demon, aren't you?" asked Jacob as the demon nodded.

"Yeah," said Younghoon as he chuckled. "But, we're getting off tracked, we need to let you get settled in before you explore the campus."

"Why me, aren't you coming with me?"

"Even if I control the whole school, once they see that you're with me, you'll be an outcast, I control the people when I'm present but I can't when I'm not."

"That's like every government ever," said Jacob as Younghoon chuckled.

"Yeah, it is," he replied and they both went into a comfortable silence as they unpack Jacob's things.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Things went smoothly between them and Jacob didn't forget Younghoon like what Changmin did. Perhaps it's because of the difference of age but the gap is like a year and Jacob wasn't as bad as him. Every night, they talked to each other and helped each other on assignments, because even if they are different in more ways than one, they can coexist without being at each others anuses.

Then one day, Jacob came back feeling very giddy that Younghoon had a hard time helping him because of their difference.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Younghoon, I swear, he was so handsome. How can someone be as handsome as he is? I think I'm in love, Younghoon," said Jacob as Younghoon looked at Jacob from the book he was reading.

"That's probably just an infatuation, Jacob, not love," said Younghoon as Jacob stopped.

"There's barely any handsome men in this town, Younghoon, at least for me, you might be handsome to other people but not to me, and he was like so kind and he's an angel, literally and figuratively," said Jacob as Younghoon nodded.

"I actually still don't get you," said Younghoon.

"Draw a square and measure how gay it is and that's you but if you draw a circle and measure how gay it is and that's me, " said Jacob as he dreamily looked at the ceiling. "I really can't depend on you on gay stuff, can I?"

Younghoon thought for a moment. "Probably not, that's where we are different."

"And the fact that I'm a virgin and you're not," said Jacob as Younghoon groaned.

"Virginity is a social construct, just say that you're inexperienced and they'll understand, virginity just makes it look like it's a challenge if they can take it or not, and you can't because it's an abstract noun."

"Fine, I'm inexperienced and you are," said Jacob as Younghoon chuckled. "Don't tell me you are also inexperienced, Younghoon."

"I have standards, unlike the students that I study with."

"Anyways, so he's name is Lee Sangyeon," said Jacob as Younghoon coughed. Not him.

Lee Sangyeon was his bully for Sophomore year before graduating. He hated that guy.

"Oh, sounds familiar but it's probably just me," said Younghoon as he put on a bookmark on his book and closed it before turning off his lamp. "Good night!"

"Good night!"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Jacob chuckled at his phone as he replied back to Sangyeon. He got his phone number a day agao and they've been chatting for hours.

"Who's that?" asked Younghoon.

"Sangyeon," said Jacob as Younghoon nodded before mumbling something that Jacob wasn't able to hear because of his concentration on his chat with Sangyeon.

Honestly, Jacob was beyond euphoric. Sangyeon was so kind to him and was a very awkward flirt that Jacob had busted an uwu for more than a hundred times.

Sangyeon-sal: Hey, can we meet up again? I want to get to know you more.

Jocba-l: Sure, I want to get to know you more too.

Sangyeon-sal: Where?

Jocba-l: The park, maybe?

Sangyeon-sal: Okay, sure

That's how Jacob ended up with Younghoon on the floor, the angel's clothes piling on the demon who was struggling. The angel had no clothes that fit his ideal date clothing.

"Just buy clothes," said Younghoon.

"I'm broke!" said Jacob as Younghoon sighed.

"What do you need anyway?"

"Sangyeon's going with a lavender jacket,  do you have any lavender jackets?" asked Jacob as Younghoon nodded.

He actually had a lavender jacket, it was his prize for winning the swimming competition. But the problem is that the jacket had his name written on the back of it.

"It has your name on it, Younghoon," said Jacob when he presented the jacket.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Younghoon. "I mean, you could always go with pink."

"Do you have pink?"

He indeed has pink but his name was on it also because he had won it on a another swimming competition.

"It has your name on it too!"

"So does my light blue, lime, yellow and cyan, just go with black, Jacob."

"Ugh, I'm too desperate and picky, I'll just take your lavender and put on a jean jacket, I'll look a bit more stylish I guess."

That's how Jacob went with the lavender jacket on his date with Sangyeon.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sangyeon was confused with Jacob, it's a hot day and he decided to go with a jean jacket and a lavender hoodie.

"Hey, Jacob, why the fashion? Don't you want to take an extra layer off, it's very hot," said Sangyeon as Jacob chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm not feeling hot anyway," said Jacob as he hooked his arms on Sangyeon. "Let's go?"

Sangyeon decided that Jacob was unique. He liked that. "Sure!"

The whole date, Sangyeon can feel that Jacob was getting uncomfortable with the heat. He wanted to help him of course, so while Jacob was sleeping on the bus, Sangyeon removed the jean jacket slowly. He was surprised when he saw 'Kim Younghoon' written on it. He wanted to ask questions, so he woke up Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," said Sangyeon as Jacob smiled at him, seeming unknown to the fact that his jean jacket was removed. "Where did you get your jacket from? The lavender one?"

"Oh," Jacob noticed that his jean jacket was not on him. "I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable, I wanted to match with you so I borrowed my roommate's lavender jacket."

Sangyeon was blushing at the fact that Jacob wanted to match with him but at the same time, irked at the fact that Jacob was roommates with that demon, but maybe this was a different Kim Younghoon.

"Is that Kim Younghoon a friend of yours?"

Jacob smiled.

"A really great friend, my very first friend in 한국 사립 학규. In fact, he's actually a demon but he's such a nice friend, you guys should actually meet sometime," said Jacob as Sangyeon nodded before gulping. That's pretty different from the Younghoon he knows. The Younghoon he knows is evil and ill-tempered.

Sangyeon and Jacob soon approached 한국 사립 학규 and Jacob got out of the bus after saying his thanks and goodbye to Sangyeon.

Sangyeon thought for a while before sighing. He has to protect Jacob from Younghoon. He can't let him be hurt by him.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Younghoon looked at Jacob who was having heart eyes.

"Why are you like this?"

"The date was amazing!"

"How so?"

"He...ate...me," said Jacob, whispering a few words because he's tired unfortunately the things he did say loud were the only things Younghoon heard.

"He ate you? Wow, you're so easy," said Younghoon. Jacob's eyes widened.

"I said he ate pancakes with me, he didn't eat me, that's cannibalism," said Jacob as Younghoon face palmed and sighed.

"You're too innocent for this world, probably 2nd place."

"Who's the first?"

"Lee Juyeon, you know, Sangyeon's younger brother. Poor guy, can't even relate when his friends talk about sex, gullible when girls compliment him and I would've befriend him back then if he wasn't so naive and believing some bullies' words."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I probably would've get annoyed at his idiocy."

"You sound like you hate him."

"Hate is a strong word, how about annoyed at?"

"You sound like you're annoyed at him."

"I am, back then, he doesn't bother me right now so I don't bother him."

"How's he?"

"Well, according to the gossip collumn, Lee Juyeon, brother of Lee Sangyeon, won the bla bla bla, in a relationship with Son Eric, past relationships include..."

Younghoon was holding his phone to  his face. Jacob looked at him.

"That's a thing?"

"It has been for a few years, look here is your profile. Bae Jacob/Joonyoung, Canadian, bla bla bla, in a relationship with Lee Sangyeon-"

"Wait what!?"

"-Roommates with Kim Younghoon. Oh look there's a link to my profile."

"Wait, what's written on my prof-"

"Kim Younghoon, a demon, 17, hot...That's all that's written."

"Shouldn't there be lots? Since you know, you're infamous?"

"The Gossip collumn usually posts facts not rumors, Jacob."

"Sangyeon and I are not yet in a relationship yet."

"They probably saw you kiss or something. Let's look at the couple collumn."

"There's a thing like that?"

"Yeah, and look you're trending. SangCob, there's a picture of you guys in the park, in McDonald's and the mall. Talk about a date on a budget. Also here's a picture of you guys kissing-"

"What!?"

"Ooh, what would you look like if you guys had public se-"

"Younghoon."

"Yeah?"

"Stop."

"Sure, but like there's still a whole other collumn of MinHee and JuRic and Chaelisa like-"

"Stop."

"Fine...but what about JiKoo-"

"No."

"ChaeKur-"

"No."

"HoonCob? Wait what!?"

"What?"

"We have a page here."

"Wait what!? We're just friends."

"I know, right?"

"Right."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Jacob smiled as Sangyeon entered McDonald's. This was their second date. He waved at the older angel and Sangyeon saw him. The older waved his hand.

"Hey, Jacob," greeted the older as the younger smiled. "How have you been?"

Jacob smiled. "I've been fine, but I just found out about the school wall and I am still shocked."

Sangyeon chuckled. "Yeah, though I have some complaints."

Jacob nodded his head. "Seriously, why do they have a school wall?"

Sangyeon smiled before sighing. "Kwon Eunbi, she was the popular girl I think from a decade ago. Yeah, she wanted to expose some people since you know, she's the Kween Eunbee, the school president and the star student. She's pretty too. Anyways, it started out with people who had done bad things to her. Anyways, she exposed some guy that pushes drugs, some girl who cheated on an exam, some girl who does cigarettes and shit."

Jacob nodded. "So it's like her way of destroying people's high school life then?"

"Actually no, everyone was grateful to her, first of all, she exposed the school cheater, the drug pusher, the bad influence and others. It actually helped the whole school."

"So who's in charge of the wall now?" asked Jacob.

"From what I heard, it was Miyawaki Sakura and Kang Hyewon," said Sangyeon.

"So what are your complaints?"

"Oh, the fact that Younghoon's list is so empty, first of all, he's a drug pusher, second of all, he murdered people and lastly, he broke my brother's heart just so he could get with Changmin."

Jacob gulped and nodded. Sangyeon looked at Jacob and held his hand.

"I'm trying to save you from him, Jacob."

Jacob nodded.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from him."

Jacob nodded.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Jacob gulped when he opened the door. Younghoon was there. He was busy reading 'The Fault in Our Stars' and he was smiling. He looked up when the older entered the room and he smiled before waving. The older just smiled lightly before going to his bed.

"How's your date?" he asked but the older ignored him. "Okay then."

The older felt guilty but if Sangyeon's words were true, he'd have to stay far away from Younghoon as possible. First step was ignoring him.

"Hey Jacob, I really recommend this book, maybe you could read it after I'm done?" said Younghoon as Jacob just covered his ears. The younger saw this and he felt his heart clench. Was he ignoring him?

They weren't like this during the morning before the date Jacob had. The younger clenched the book tightly.

Fine!

If Sangyeon wants to remove his only friend then he might as well. He's only a devil and devils don't have friends.

However, he decided to be stubborn for once. If Sangyeon will do anything to remove Jacob, he'll do anything to keep Jacob. He can't ruin his life again.

Meanwhile Jacob held his heart. It hurts to ignore Younghoon when they have been so close. Also, he wants to read 'The Fault in Our Stars' because reasons.

☜☆☞

Jacob sighed as he looked at his wardrobe. He can't figure out on anything to wear. Like, he had a beret but that's it.

The bathroom door soon opened and it revealed Younghoon who was wearing his pyjamas. Jacob looked away to focus on his wardrobe and fighting the urge to talk to Younghoon.

"Do you not know what to wear?" asked Younghoon. Jacob ignored him. The younger sighed.

He went towards the wardrobe and pulled out some denim jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket. He forced them on Jacob's hands and walked back to bed.

"You already had a complete outfit and you chose to ignore it, you might as well be the number 1 innocent," he said before going back to reading his book.

Jacob looked down and at his clothes. He's right, he chose to ignore this outfit. The reason was because he doesn't have enough courage to wear it. It gives a very confident feel and Jacob's not that confident. Sighing, he went to the bathroom to change.

When he got out, he held his left arm and looked at his outfit. Younghoon looked at him.

"You know, if you don't want to wear that denim jacket, you can change it to that turtleneck, I'm not that sensitive," he said as Jacob looked at his reflection in the full-body mirror. He looked great but he doesn't think that he can pull off this outfit.

Suddenly, Younghoon stood up from his bed and went to his wardrobe. He took out a black turtleneck and threw it at Jacob who caught it, a little surprised.

"Look, if you want to lose the denim jacket, then lose it and change it that turtleneck," he said before going back to his bed and resuming on reading his book.

Jacob looked at the turtleneck. He needed a turtleneck so bad right now. He had to thank Younghoon. But then he remembered what Sangyeon said. He gripped the turtleneck.

In the end, he chose to go with the denim jacket, even if he thinks that he doesn't suit it. He left the turtleneck on the mirror before he went out.

When Younghoon looked up, he saw his turtleneck on the mirror. He shook his head.

Sangyeon: 1  
Younghoon: 0.5

☜☆☞

Jacob was aimlessly looking at the different colleges he would like to go to. For starters, Hell's University offers the Culinary arts which Jacob wants to do and the ratings are pretty high. However, he has to move to hell, and he would've thought of having Younghoon as his guide but the Sangyeon's words came to mind again.

"Hey, Jacob, what are you doing?" asked Younghoon and the angel jumped on his seat.

"Y-Younghoon, when did you get here?" asked Jacob as Younghoon chuckled.

"Did you seriously not hear me open the door?" he asked as Jacob shook his head. "Anyways, what are you doing? Searching colleges? Anything that cauggt your eye?"

"Well, I was thinking of Hell's University," said Jacob as Younghoon raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

The angel looked at his laptop.

"They offer the best Culinary Arts," he said as Younghoon chuckled.

"Ooh, that's nice, I actually have a friend there maybe he can show you around," he said as Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"Can't you?"

Younghoon smiled, "I'm going to Heart University, to take the Nursing Course."

"Isn't that in Elfermore? With the elves, pixies and fairies?" asked Jacob. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with them?"

"No offense, Jacob, but angels are more sensitive than a clitoris and that's saying a lot because a clitoris has a shit ton of nerve endings."

"How do you know that?" asked Jacob as he squinted his eyes at Younghoon.

"I learned it in school? Where else do you think I learned that?" asked Younghoon as he gave him a look of disdain.

"While looking for porn, I guess," said Jacob nonchalantly.

"Dude, ew," said Younghoon. "Who likes to see women get fucked, shamed, used and disrespected?"

"Wha-"

"I am a feminist and I do not like the display of male supremacy on these adult videos. Just because you have a dick doesn't mean that you have superiority to those who don't. We should all be equal and-"

"Okay, just stop. Anyways, I'm down for KFC, wanna come?"

"Sure."

Younghoon smiled.

☜☆☞

Jacob was getting annoyed at Younghoon.

He seemed to not know personal space.

_-_

_"Jacob, can I hug you?"_

_-_

He was very clingy.

-

_"Jacob, do you want to come to the canteen with me?"_

_-_

He was unhygienic.

-

_"So how do bath bombs work?"_

_-_

He was dumb, so fucking dumb.

_-_

_"What are you doing, Jacob?"_

_-_

Finally, he despised Younghoon's existence.

-

_"Jacob, have fun on your date!"_

_-_

_"Jacob, table manners."_

_-_

_"Jacob, you should eat. You barely ate breakfast."_

_-_

_"Jacob, stop overworking yourself."_

_-_

_"Hey, I got you and Sangyeon tickets to a Sam Kim concert."_

_-_

Jacob hated how Younghoon was trying to be nice. He hated how he tried to appear nice. He knows that Younghoon was an evil person. He was a fucking demon! He shouldn't be trying to be friends with some angel. It's better for both of them.

"Hey, Jacob, I'm buying something from the canteen, do you have anything you want?" asked Younghoon one time while Jacob was reviewing World History. Honestly, he was not able to understand all the things written on the book because he was hungry but when Younghoon had asked him what he wanted, he didn't know what came over him.

He just snapped.

"Can you stop?" he asked while the younger raised his eyebrow. "Can you just fucking stop?"

"Stop what?" asked Younghoon as he went near Jacob.

"Can you just stop...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...existing?"


	9. A Demon's Guide To Love Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> Made on December 22, 2018

"What ever do you mean, Jacob?" asked Younghoon, his heart clenching themselves right at that moment when the older asked him to stop his existence.

"Are you dumb? Younghoon, are you fucking dumb?" asked Jacob as he chuckled. "Do I have to explain it to you, you dumbass?"

Younghoon stood there and looked at the ground.

"Seriously, did you honestly think that I would be friends with you,

You

Stupid

Fucking

Demon?

I mean, it has been pretty evident from the start, right? From your entry here on this school? Seriously, do you honestly think that someone like me will be willing to be friends with someone like you? Are you that desperate?

You fucking piece of shit. Go back to fucking hell, where you belong, bitch. No one likes you."

Younghoon bit his lip as he kneeled on the floor, trying to keep his tears from falling. Was he really that desperate?

"I don't like you, Younghoon."

He looked at Jacob who had his chin raised up, stating the fact that he doesn't like to look at Younghoon's existence.

"I hate you, Younghoon, I fucking hate you."

Younghoon held his heart as he stood up. Jacob did not look at him. The younger then walked out of the room and stretched his wings.

He flew to the principal's office.

The whole night, Jacob couldn't care less as he slept the whole night, ignoring the fact that there were a whole ton of sounds that sounded like someone packing.

The next morning came and Jacob stretched his limbs before looking around. The room was clean.

He smirked.

"Good thing that demon cleaned up his own mess."

In reality, it was all of Jacob who made the mess.

He didn't notice the fact that there was always something missing.

It was night time when Jacob went back to his dorm, having practiced with the choir until sundown. He dreaded seeing Younghoon but he guesses that he has to sacrifice his whole senior year, but he doesn't care that much, it's only going to be four months left anyway.

To his surprise, Younghoon was not there.

"Ugh, what is he even doing at this hour?  Probably doing drugs or shit."

He decided to just doze off, he needed to be bright and ready for his date with Sangyeon tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Younghoon was eating cereal while watching a rerun of Boyz Over Flowers. The male lead, Jelly, was very handsome.

 


	10. TBZGC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a story of how Haknyeon was able to confess to Sangyeon using social media but I just blanked out and wrote
> 
> Chanhee.
> 
> Made on December 23, 2018

Chanhee


	11. A Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally a fucking revision of the untitled shit
> 
> Made on December 25, 2018

When Jacob was a child, he was destined to be an omega. It was very obvious: his mannerisms, his shyness, his look and everything about him screams omega. Everyone in his family thought so too. Everyone expected him to be one, no, everyone wanted him to be one.

So when he presented as a beta, everything changed. His family...his family started to neglect him for his family was all omegas and alphas and he was the only beta. The only normal one out of them. His family was dissapointed at him. He lost every privilege and he thought that everything would be better if he presented as an omega. He started to hate himself, he started to feel like a disappointment.

He hated being a beta.

Meanwhile, Sangyeon was everything his parents are proud of. He's an alpha, a very strong alpha. An alpha who didn't see the use of betas. Unlike his family, he thought of them as unnecessary to the world.

When they met, it was at Cre.Ker's practice room, Jacob was a new trainee and Sangyeon and Changmin were surprised.

"Oh cool, we have an omega in our group," said Sangyeon as he went and welcomed Jacob. "Welcome to Cre.Ker's new boy group. I'm Sangyeon, that's Changmin."

Changmin waved his hand.

Jacob seemed to get startled when Sangyeon said that he was an omega. "I-I'm not an omega."

"You're not?" asked Sangyeon.

"Just a beta," said Jacob as Sangyeon nodded. The alpha hiding his distaste at the fact that they are going to have a beta as a group member.

"Sorry, it's just your face," said Sangyeon.

"I get that a lot, it's okay."

After a few minutes of introduction, they went back to practicing. Jacob still felt neglected.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sangyeon made it clear that he didn't want to be around Jacob. He would always leave whenever he entered the room. Everytime they got partnered up, Sangyeon didn't give his all. Their debut MV took a lot of takes because of Sangyeon and Jacob. Their members were getting frustrated at them, mostly at Jacob, the only beta in a group of 8 alphas and 3 omegas.

Jacob felt neglected most of the time, even if he takes care of his members well, they don't do the same. They made it clear that they hate him. Jacob accepted that fact, but he would endure it all because he likes making people smile with the music he does.

His members are great at acting though, he would give them that, great at acting like Jacob is the most loved member when in fact he's not. But he cherishes. Cherishes the moments that they are nice to him even if it's just pretend. Especially Sangyeon.

He thinks he got a case of Stockholm syndrome except Sangyeon's not a felon, he's merely his mental abuser. He fell in love everytime Sangyeon does good things to him even if it's just pretend. And it's hard for him when Sangyeon returns back to his normal self, because it hurts him physically and mentally.

But he's past that, he doesn't love Sangyeon anymore. He has become stronger mentally.

Jacob slept on the couch most of the time and the times he wasn't, everyone was spending time with their family and he was left alone. He didn't want to visit his family, for financial and mental purposes. He was not someone a family should be proud of. He knew that. So why bother, right?

Jacob even considered doing suicide, but his love for music overpowered his desire to end his miserable life.

So he endures. Endures everything for the fans. Because his fans are his happy pills that give him the energy to continue in the midst of illegal drugs that give ecstasy for a few moments before ruining your life.

He's okay with that.

 


	12. A Beta Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 
> 
> Made on December 25, 2018

Jacob sighed as he looked at the dinner table that is filled with his group members. He sighed as he looked at the plate he was given, it was the same as the others, but it felt unappetizing. Don't get him wrong, it looked delicious to an outsider but to him, it looked meh. He huffed and took a bite though, he doesn't want to worry his fans. If he even has one. Betas were seen as useless afterall.

Maybe back then, they were useful but when suppressants were made, they lost their role.

Soon, probably, betas will become rarer and rarer until they become extinct. You know, like the rest of the hierarchy. Soon probably, alphas and omegas will be the only ranks left in the hierarchy.

Jacob sighed as he finished the last bite.  He wanted to puke all of the things he had eaten right now. It didn't settle with his stomach. Maybe it's because he feels unworthy, unworthy of doing anything without disappointing. He sighed as he lied down, he'll just have to sleep it off.

The sleep didn't remove the feeling in Jacob's stomach. He still felt uneasy and it was unreasonably hot in the apartment despite being winter. He shed off his jacket first of all. His group members avoided him more.

Everything was getting weirder minute by minute.

 


	13. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a story of 12 boys who try to find each other and find a way out of an alien planet while at the same time trying to survive while the native creatures try and attack them because they are not the only one surviving.
> 
> Made on -- --, 2019
> 
> Lost it sorry

Kevin buried his feet on the sandy desert before unearthing it and walking again. He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know what happened to him.

All he recalls are flashes of screams. Nothing much. He didn't remember other things. He just woke up in the middle of a desert with nowhere to go.

Kevin sighed as he stared at the sky. It's a mixture of orange, red and yellow. The sun is setting. At least he will not be destroyed by the heat. He doesn't have any water. Or food for that matter, it's just him and his white shirt, beige pants and white shoes.

He looked up again. It's getting darker. He can see the stars now. Well, one of them.

_"Kevin!"_

Kevin looked around before holding his head. Who was calling him?

_"Kevin, don't let go!"_

There it is again. Why is that voice familiar? Why is there a sense of familiarity?

Who was that voice?

_"Jac-"_

He then heard his own voice. Jac? Why does it feel like it's incomplete? Who was Jac?

The night had settled already. It was dark in the desert. The moonlight was his only source of light. He looked up again.

Why are there two moons? Shouldn't there be only one?

Kevin held his head. He must be hallucinating. How could he not be? He must be in a dream, but how can he dream of having amnesia when a dream can't make a scene of amnesia?

He pinched his cheek. It hurt.

This is not a dream.

He's not dreaming.

He's really stuck in a desert.

He's going to die.

Fuck.

And he passed out from the heat.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kevin woke up again. He was still in the dessert. He's not dead. But how?

Then he noticed something. Where's the sunlight?

He was not in contact with the sunlight and yet he's still in the desert. But how?

There's a tree beside him, a big tree with luscious golden leaves. He blinked. He tilted his head to the side. How? When? Who?

He touched the tree, he thought this was not real. He must be hallucinating. How was he in the same place as he passed out and yet the place changed so much.

The tree was real...and the part he touched had started growing mushrooms. He screamed as he crawled backwards. Getting away from the tree. Then he looked at his hands? What if...

He touched the ground and a small shrub grew after. How?

Then he passed out again.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

_"Test Subject #191970."_

_"Shouldn't we be giving him gravity instead of nature? Because you know his name is Kevin Moon."_

_"Do you honestly think that we would give him gravity while he's in a desert? Are you thinking, Jinnie? Do you want our test subject to die?"_

_"No."_

_ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ_

Kevin woke up. There was a huge tree beside him. He sighed.

Who was Jinnie?

Why was he given this power?

Why is his last name Moon?

He looked up again. The sun is rising. The clouds have formed and are very dark. He feels dehydrated. He needs water. Where can he find water?

He sat down on the ground. He rested his head on the trunk of the tree. He sighed as he gazed along the desert sands. Where is he gonna go now?

Then it rained. He cursed as he held the ground. Wrong move. He cursed as another tree grew.

He hated rain but at the same time.

Fuck sickness, I need water right now!

He stuck out his tongue and he suddenly felt heaven when he tasted water. He knew that this was probably the most grossest thing he had done but when you're desperate, you tend to be reckless just to get what you need.

And Kevin needed water.

Doesn't matter where.

As long as it looks clean.

And the rain drops are as clear as crystal.

He passed out after, again.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kevin woke up, there was grass everywhere. The sand was interlocking with the grass as Kevin tilted his head. He had done this?

The grass spread for meters.

How long was he out?

There was a another tree beside him.

He felt like going away. Away from the desert. But where would he go. The desert spreads for miles. He doesn't know how he can locate the next biome.

Unless...

Kevin climbed the tree that he made a few hours ago, the golden leafed one. It was the largest out of the four he made. He then looked out.

Sand. Everything is sand. Fine desert sand.

Then he saw a glimpse of gray in th distance. There was no fog in the distance. He can see everything clearly, and he can see an abandoned city on the distance.

So he climbed down and went towards the direction of the city. He sighed, it was a few kilometers away. He can't walk that far without giving up. But he can do this. He has to.

So he started walking. He left trails of grass as he walked. He was going to get there. He just has to. He needs to. He doesn't know why, but there is an invisible force luring him to the city.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Jaehyun looked out the distance.

Desert. All desert on the other side.

Savannah. Savannah on the other side.

He was in this building, this abandoned building. It lacked furniture, lacked windows. It only had a frame and Jaehyun's okay with that.

After all, it was a blank canvas that Jaehyun could paint whatever he liked, and he painted it light blue. Just like the ice coming out from his hands.

He didn't know where he was or what he is doing here or who put him here. He can manage though. He's been here for a day and a half already. He's not dead, ice can melt, he has water. He can live.

It's just lonely.

He wants to go to the savannah or the dessert. He just wants to find someone. Someone alive. He doesn't want to live in this kingdom of isolation.

Then he saw a trail of grass getting nearer. He saw him. He saw a person. An alive being. A fucking human being. He never felt so happy in his life.

He created a slide so he could get down the building and meet the person. He's been so lonely.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Kevin stopped when he saw an ice slide form beside a building. There was someone?

There was a human?

With powers?

Just like him?

He felt giddy inside. Maybe he can find some answers.

Then he saw him, running towards him, a smile etched on his face. Kevin was surprised, he looked familiar.

_"Jae?"_

He held his head. Memories again.

_"Jae, wake up please!"_

What does he mean?

Who's Jae?

Is that Jae?

Then he stopped in front of him.

"Hi! My name is Jaehyun," said the person. "What's yours?"

Jaehyun?

Jae?

Are you-

Kevin passed out and Jaehyun caught him.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kevin woke up.

He was on an ice couch. It hurt his back.

"You're awake!" said Jaehyun as Kevin looked at him.

"Water...pls," said Kevin as Jaehyun panicked. He made a small ice cube and Kevin seemed to be very happy. "I just need water."

After Kevin "drank" water, he sat up. Jaehyun looked at him expectantly.

"Do you know how we got here?" asked Jaehyun, hope present in his eyes.

"Sadly, no. I was about to ask the same thing," said Kevin as he looked down.

They both fell into an awkward silence. Not once did they move from their positions. Hyunjae was starting to get tired and Kevin's butt was getting numb from the cold.

Then they heard a scream.

"What the fuck!? Am I motherfucking Aang?"

They both looked at each other before rushing to see what was happening. There was a person, he was looking shocked and confused. Then there was a destroyed robot a few meters in front of him.

Jaehyun made a slide and slid down to the ground, Kevin following him.

"Who are you? Oh my gosh!? Are you aliens? Wait, are aliens supposed to be hot? Oh my gosh, hot aliens!? This is torture. My poor gay heart! Why? My hearteu!" said the man as he clenched his shirt.

Jaehyun and Kevin looked at each other.

_"Hoonie!?"_

Kevin held his head. That voice was familiar. A bit high pitched but very much male.

"Do aliens have weird dicks? Wait, do they even have dicks at all? Are they all female? Aliens that are female but look male. Transgenders? Oh my gosh, are you guys transgenders?" the man pointed at them. "Oh right, they probably can't understand what I'm saying. Fuck."

"We're not transgenders, Younghoon!" said Jaehyun as he held his mouth after. The man stopped rambling and looked at him.

"H-How?"

"I-I don't know, I just said it without thinking. I-" Jaehyun stopped. "Is your name Younghoon?"

"Yes."

"Was I supposed to know who you are?"

"I don't know..."

"By the way guys, I'm Kevin," Kevin butted in. "Since you're not asking, I'll say it myself."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kevin looked at Younghoon.

"I just woke up beside an acacia tree in the savannah. I didn't know what happened before but then I saw this city and I decided to explore it. Then I was face-to-face with that robot thing. I don't know what came over me, and after that, I was on the ground, the wind I made knocking down and destroying the robot."

Jaehyun nodded.

_"Hak-"_

Kevin held his head. The two other people looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just hear voices in my head. Just random incomplete names."

Younghoon's eyes widened.

"Can you say the incomplete names? Because I've been hearing them too."

"First was Jac- then Jae and then Hak."

Jaehyun looked at him.

"But I'm a Jae."

"I think this is a different Jae."

"How so?"

"Like it's a Jae that is placed at the end of a name."

Jaehyun nodded.

"Kevin, all the incomplete names I heard were -Yeon and Chang-" said Younghoon.

"Who are they exactly?" asked Jaehyun.

"I think they're our friends. I don't know."

"We don't know too."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Haknyeon sat up. Where was he? He looked at where he was sitting at and saw lavenders. Lavenders?

He picked one up and held it tight. He didn't know why but he felt like holding on to it.

He sighed as he stood up and dusted off his pants. He was wearing a pink shirt and black jeans with white shoes. He looked around.

It was lavender...everywhere. and when there is no lavender, it was trees, thick stemmed trees. It scared him. And yet, here he was, going towards the trees, walking slowly like he's in some kind of trance.

Then fire appeared. Haknyeon's eyes widened as he tried to run away but there's something stopping him from further advancing. He terrifiedly looked at the growing fire and trembled when it was reaching his place.

He screamed as he put out his hands and opened his eyes after feeling no heat on his arms. He looked at the fire. A part of it was gone.

He looked at his hands. Water, water was dripping out of his hands.

He screamed as he sprayed water again.

H-How?

He looked at the fire. It's hypnotizing him. He looked at the water on his hands and nodded before standing up and spraying the fire. The fire died.

What was left was a boy that looks younger than him. He was holding his head. He was mumbling things and Haknyeon tilted his head.

"Hello?" he called out to the boy as the boy looked up.

"No! Don't come near me," he said. "I'm dangerous."

With that, he made fire with just a swipe of his hand. Haknyeon was surprised but he contradicted it with water.

"I think I can manage," said Haknyeon as he kneeled beside the boy. " Who are you?"

_"Sunwoo, hold my hand," Haknyeon said as Sunwoo took his arm._

_"Haknyeon!" he heard someone call him. But they already jumped._

Haknyeon stopped.

"Sunwoo?" he asked the boy as the boy's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know?" the boy asked.

"I just had a flashback."

"Oh."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Haknyeon squinted his eyes as he looked in the distance.

Is that...?

Is that poison gas?

It was advancing towards them at a fast rate.

Oh my God! Is this PubG in real life?

Wait.

Haknyeon squinted his eyes, is that?

Is that a person?


	14. Want U Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a story of Kevin wanting to gethis ex, Jacob, back after seeing him with someone else.
> 
> Made on (Wattpad lost my dates fuck this shit), 2019

Jacob sat on the bench next to Kevin  who was busy scrolling through Twitter.

"You called me?" asked Jacob as he tried to touch Kevin's shoulder, but the younger moved away. The older retreated his hand back.

"We're breaking up," said Kevin as he stood up and left Jacob dumbfounded. The older was shocked and hurt and tons of other negative emotions.

Kevin sighed as he opened his KakaoTalk and message someone.

 **Moonchild**  
Hey, I'm free wanna hang out?

~W~A~N~T~U~B~A~C~K~

 

Kevin looked outside the window and cursed. There was Jacob with some girl. It has been barely two months, how could have he move on so fast? Kevin slurped his smoothie and went out of the cafe he was in to follow the pair. He stealthily walked behind them, a few meters away. He put on his hood and looked down a bit to not be recognized and looked at them. They were kissing. Fuck. 

 

He didn't see a person walking in the opposite direction as him and they bumped. 

 

"Watch where you are going, hoe!" said the person and Kevin looked at him. 

 

"I'm sorry, geez, but thanks for calling me a hoe, they always say that what you say is what you are. Bye!" then Kevin walked away to continue following the couple. 

 

They were in Latte World. Fuck, isn't this the place where Jacob and him went first as a couple? Why is he taking her here?! He entered also and shit, wait, how much does the entrance fee cost again? 

 

Kevin looked at his wallet, just a few thousand Won. Not enough. 

 

Then he saw Eric, Sunwoo and Hyunjoon. Hyunjoon's rich, he can probably lend some money. He walked up to them. 

 

"Hi Kevin," greeted Eric as he waved at them. "What brings you here?"

 

"I need money," Kevin said. "Just a few thousand won. Just enough for the entrance fee."

 

Eric shook his head. "Sorry, brother, we're coming here with our savings and shit, we can't lend you some or else we'll be short on our money."

 

Kevin nodded and went away. Then he ran to the side of Latte World and climbed up so he could get in. That was easier than expected except there's a camera that caught his little stunt. Kevin, too blinded by the fact that his ex is taking his new girlfriend to the place where they had their first date, wasn't able to see the camera. 

 

Meanwhile.

 

"Look for a person with a handsome face, he had just trespassed Latte World."

 

"But sir, there are tons of handsome faces here."

 

"He has red hair."

 

"Asian?"

 

"Yes, and he was wearing a purple onesie, you know, the donkey friend of Winnie the Pooh."

 

"An odd fashion."

 

"He looks cute but he's a trespasser."

 

Back to Kevin. 

 

Kevin saw them, they were riding that one ride that Jacob and him first rode. Really Jacob? 

 

He was about to ride the same ride when his hand was held strongly. He looked up and saw a security guard. 

 

"You're coming with me, boy."

 

"What did I do!?"

 

"Trespass."

 

"I thought there were no cameras!?"

 

"They're newly added."

 

"Oh nice, paint them pink next time so people wouldn't notice them when trespassing."

 

"No need, you haven't seen them so they're pretty much hidden."

 

"Are you calling me non-observant?!"

 

"I thought you were smart but a soon as you forgot that there was a camera, we lost hope."

 

"Shut up!"

 

"What were you going to do in here so desperately that you had to trespass?"

 

"Follow my ex and his new girlfriend."

 

"That's something you don't hear everyday."

 

"I swear, I thought that he was going to be mopey and shit but nope, he got into a relationship less than two months later."

 

"So you broke it off?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"And you're the one being jealous?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"You're weird."

 

"Thanks, sweetie."

  
People stared at him and he smiled as they took videos and pictures. He loves attention, no matter what kind. Even when he's being carried on a shoulder of a security guard and that gives so much negative attention.

Soon he was in an interrogation room and if he had brought his camera, he would be having some massive photoshoot here. Except there was this interrogator, he was hot by the way, and he had this aura that screams _'I know I'm hot but I'm here to do my job and that job is to interrogate criminals you motherfucking hoe'_ so Kevin just sat there silently.

"So...trespassing now are we?" the interrogator asked.

"Uh duh! I mean why else would I be here for, stealing cotton candy?" said Kevin sassily as he crossed his arms and flipped his hair.

"I don't like your tone, young man," said the interrogator as he glared at Kevin.

"I'm a '98, come at me!"

"I'm a '97, fight me!"

"Are you sure you're employed!?"

"I'm a motherfucking prodigy, come at me!"

"Post up, lil bitch!"

"Who're you calling small, you whore?!"

"It's obviously you, hoe!"

"Bitch, we're getting off tracked here, why are you trespassing!?"

"I'm stalking my ex, didn't know that was a crime."

"That causes people a restraining order, bitch."

"I just want to fucking know why he's taking his new girlfriend to the same things we did first."

"Why don't you ask him, you coward!? No need to fucking trespass."

"Listen sweaty xo, I don't like confrontation because emotions will get the best of me and I would be cursing him like he had done a motherfucking crime to my family, just like right now."

"Bitch, I can't with you anymore, get the fuck out, you're off with a warning."

"Bitch, fuck yes!"

"And I don't want to see your face again so don't get into any trouble."

"Samesies, bitch."

"Hoe."

"What you say is what you are, whore."

"Get out!"

And he was escorted out of Latte World, but not without seeing Jacob and his new girlfriend on the same cafe Kevin and him went after that one ride. That bitch!

~너~필~요~다~시~

  
Kevin looked out of the window of the same cafe he was in last week. Jacob and her new girlfriend were walking again. This time, they were walking towards that one cafe Jacob took him to, a week after Latte World. Damn it, that cafe was Kevin's favorite because they play Beyonce every Wednesdays.

Kevin stood up and finished his smoothie. He made sure to withdraw some more money if he's going to stalk Jacob again. He looked at his clothes. Good, it was Wednesday and on Wednesdays he wears pink.

Damn it, they were not going to the cafe, they were going to the back cuilding. Didn't that burn down in '87? No wait, it's rebuilt. Is that a brothel!? No wait, that's the other building, they were going to the apartment complex. Jacob said goodbye to her and Kevin waited until she was out of sight before he pulled Jacob on an alley.

The older was clearly surprised.

"Kevin wh-"

"Who is she?"

"I thought you broke up with me, why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm enraged."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not."

"For you it is."

"Listen, how can you move on so fast?"

"My life is none of your business already, Kevin, I thought you made it clear."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, yo- can we stop? I have things to be and places to do. Wait, that sounds wrong."

"You mean, Places to be and things to do?"

"Yeah that, thanks, I need to go."

And he ran off.

Kevin just stood there.

...

"Wait, bitch, come back here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you cringe


End file.
